The Epic-er Battle of Hogwarts
by SapphiX
Summary: Voldemort is on the war path and the only thing standing in his way of Harry are the students and teachers of Hogwarts, witness duels that ended the lives . Rated M for extreme violence/swearing a reimagining of the great battle with twists from film/book/game and witness the duels that ended some of our most loved friends sucky summary but the story is wayyyy better i hope :D
1. Chapter 1 The Great Hall

Chapter-01-The Great Hall

(I realise the viaduct had moved in the Deathly Hallows however I am writing as if there are two, the new one and the old one remains in the same position, also I'll be using places from the games too).

It was a really cold night.

They walked in a march like manner shepherded by the Death Eaters. They had taken over a year ago or something like that; the Slytherine House marched over the viaduct to the entrance courtyard followed by Ravenclaw house. The school had become some kind of security camp, Death Eater guards were merciless, and all over the place, two guarded the entrance to every classroom, bathroom, and corridor door. Twenty four hour patrols to keep students in line.

The Gryffindor's in particular had it rough the Death Eaters beat them, spat at them, and abused them for no reason at all and had even recruited Slytherine students to aid in their vicious assaults, but not all Slytherine's approved of this and had some honour and wanted nothing to do with the Death Eaters no matter how much special treatment they gave them.

As they walked over the viaduct Death Eaters marching beside them the torches not even enough to warm the chill cast by the sinister Dementors floating around beside them. Students cringed when they passed them by remembering the four students those monsters had killed when they tried to escape the school, they had brought them to the Slytherine quad (paved courtyard) to make an example of them, the Carrows called Bellatrix Lestrange of all people who was in a meeting with Snape, the Dark Lord and a few of his lieutenants at the time, to come and torture them, She took great pleasure in it as if it were a game. She tortured the students in front of the whole courtyard eyes pressed against windows the spells she'd used were not meant for that kind of torture after about three hours of torture she finally let the Dementors have them before leaving for the boathouse through the huge door that lead to the path down to the boathouse with Lord Voldemort himself who had come to watch the show, there was now a huge gate over that doorway also guarded by Dementors.

They were now entering the courtyard, guards were everywhere here, and not just Death Eaters and Dementors but two Giants had been made guard the checkpoint towers to the entrance viaduct to prevent escape, not that it mattered if anyone got passed them really due to the cursed torches that lines it.

Nat sighed and shivered he hated this place with a vengeance Hogwarts didn't feel like Hogwarts and it made him feel sick.

He often imagined sending the Dementors on their merry way before sending a

_**Bombarda Maxima **_

Spell at eyes of the giants and leaving the school but then there was the afore mentioned cursed torches. The flames had been infused with

_**Fiendfyre **_

So anyone who avoided the giants met a fiery oblivion no matter how fast they were.

It was raining heavily something Nat didn't really mind other than the fact that the freezing air from the Dementors was freezing the rain into hail which pelted them hard, and the puddles were frozen solid so they stepped carefully on the courtyard silently complaining about the hail striking their faces.

They were lead up into the antechamber more guards guarded the marble staircase, great hall and the way back into the courtyard. They stopped the students so that Gryffindor house could be shepherded and even assaulted by a few Death Eaters into the great hall, Nat saw his friend Heather duck a

_**Cruciatus Curse **_

And get blocked by her friend Darren who was dragged out of the crowd by a Death Eater and up the marble stairs, Heather looked angry but didn't retaliate since last time she did so she was locked in the dark prison tower for three days with no wand and being tormented by the Dementors it made him and his Slytherine friends sick to see her like this, Heather was the hardest girl to break so to see her this defeated was just painful.

There were three of them in all, in Slytherine House that is, Nat was one of the best duellers in Slytherine and was only in his sixth year but had mastered spells that others had failed to do, there was Anubis she was feisty also in sixth year and very strong willed and really defiant.

She had just earlier that day defended a first year from the Death Eaters after the three unfortunate Hufflepuff's were caught planting products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes outside the office of the Carrows, she stepped in and took the blame but because she was Slytherine the worst she had gotten was a detention for three hours with Devil Snare wrapped around her.

There was also Kade a seventh year who had took Nat under his wing when he'd first came to Hogwarts he and Nat did get on like a house on fire however he had a really annoying ability to get the group to let out any bottled up emotions and problems even if they didn't want to.

He had been pleased with Nat since his first year he'd come a long way from stuttering when things got bad to mouthy and rebellious. He was also quite reasonable for a Slytherine of his age, when he first met Nat, Heather, Anubis and Darren the Hogwarts express was packed and no one shared with the first years unless they knew them or they were family, even with his two friends at the time (Mason and Marsters) refusing to let them sit, the three had never spoke since Nat and Heather's second year.

The three of them stayed together as the Death Eaters marched beside them.

Heather was the friends Goth, she was mouthy and very hyper, she was also one of the best duellists in her year when she and the others first met on the Hogwarts Express they had begun practicing small spells so that when they got there everyone was impressed by them. The two even managed to Hex Mason and Marsters to the point that when they got to Hogsmeade Village they had to be rushed to a Doctor prompting people never to mess with them ever.

Darren had started out quiet and rarely spoke he preferred to keep his head down and work the group often criticised him about it but then stopped when they found out he hated getting close to people in case they died due to most of his family dying in a plane crash. But he had since like the others become a proud warrior.

Now moving on once the Gryffindor's were in the hall, the Slytherine's were filed in. The Hufflepuff's came next since they came up from the kitchens and finally the Ravenclaw's entered the hall. When the last students crossed the halls threshold there was a loud crash from the antechamber indicating that the gate over the front doors had been slammed shut. The huge oak doors followed and were sealed with a new complex locking system.

A thick mist covered the floor as Dementors entered the hall; one flew to every window casting a sinister coldness into the hall. Four more flew into the corners of the room, as Death Eaters forced the teachers to the back of the room and guarded them ready to attack them if necessary. The enchanted ceiling had been cursed to blackness with swampy green clouds glowing across it; the back windows had been replaced since Bellatrix had blown them out at the end of last year, but not with the usual Hogwarts crest, but with the mark of the Death Eaters. The torches around the hall were alight with green fire casting a green glow into the hall this fire was a carnation of the Killing Curse invented by the Carrows as a security measure. Eight Death Eaters sat at the teachers table either side the throne like chair on the raised platform, the doors slammed shut behind them and another two Dementors entered the hall and guarded the doors.

"What do you think he wants at this time of the bloody night?" Anubis whispered to Nat and Kade who shrugged Nat replied "it better be good or because if I miss out on my beauty sleep again I'm going to walk onto the viaduct on purpose".

"Don't do that we'd miss ya'" Kade joked in a whisper

"I know you would" Nat replied self praising. Kade turned his attention over to Heather "someone should go see if she's okay" he said concerned. Anubis nodded and pulled out her wand "I'll go you two are already skating on thin ice after Nat spat in old' Voldy's face" she giggled and tapped her head with her wand and became instantly invisible and began shoving students out of the way so she could creep over to Gryffindor.

They glanced over at the Gryffindor group nervously awaiting her to reappear and sighed when they saw her appear beside Heather who hugged her.

After a few moments of silence a loud knell rang out over the school making the students shiver all eyes looked to the enchanted ceiling, in the clouds a huge skull had appeared its mouth opened and two black smoke apparition trails flew out of it and shot straight over to the throne like chair where the Death Eaters made space for the new arrivals...The Carrows, Amycus and Alecto.

They were followed shortly by a snake shaped apparition trail which swirled around the room intimidating before turning towards the throne and landing in swirls of fiery smoke. Snape appeared a smug look on his triumphant face his eyes shining not meeting the students as he sat in the throne but they knew he was watching them, those eyes that missed so little. There was a far deeper and darker silence that froze everyone like ice.

Finally the silence was broken when Snape got to his feet and approached the golden owl podium and glanced at the students.

"Many of you" he began his voice calm and intimidating "are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this late hour" he swept around the podium and prowled over to the top of the steps of the raised area "it has come to my attention" he said giving a glance over to the Gryffindor's in particular "that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade Village with fellow fugitives Granger and Weasley". There was a mutter of commotion

Nat sighed his frustration "this again really" he muttered Kade nudged him as he listened intently; Nat whacked him back in response Kade muttered from the corner of his mouth "stop it".

The commotion was broken by Snape's voice "Now" he said stepping down one step "should anyone, student or staff" he eyed the teachers at the back and took another step down "attempt to aid in or out of Hogwarts will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression". The Carrows stepped forwards burning whips appearing from their wand tips excited grins on their evil pig like faces they glared at the students with mad looks on their faces before Snape spoke again "furthermore" he began to walk down the aisle so slowly it didn't seem possible his cloak could swish behind him at all. "Anyone found to have any knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated" his eyes swept the hall again with danger in them "as equally guilty". He stopped in the middle of the hall and continued "now then if anyone has anything they'd like to share with us I invite them to step forwards...Now".

No one stepped forwards.

There was an uncomfortable silence suffocating everyone.

"Where did they take Darren this time?" Anubis chanced whispering to Heather who replied looking ready to cry but not doing so due to her stubborn pride "they took him to the dungeons". Anubis hugged her again "he'll be fine don't worry, if he's only in the dungeons he won't be there for long".

There was still silence.

Then there was a small commotion at the back of the room that seemed to shock even Snape, three Death Eaters had fallen to the ground in a flash of red light and the footsteps they heard were McGonagall's they all gasped others cheered but were silenced by the Carrows who sent an unknown spell into the sky causing it to erupt with lightning.

"Minerva" Snape sneered "you have something you'd like to share do you?"

"You are damn right I have something to share Severus" she hissed "I cannot and will not permit this anymore" she said glaring at him in a proud tone. He gave a sinister smile "permit what Minerva?" he asked circling her like a hyena, McGonagall's eyes following him defiantly "where do I begin" she snapped "first you leave this school with the Death Eaters last year after they murdered our headmaster" she seemed on the verge of tears but went on strongly "then you and your new friends kidnapped and killed one of the staff here, then you take it upon yourself to declare yourself headmaster and turn this school into a death trap prison, you allow those heathens to torture and even kill our students Severus and I won't stand by and allow you to do it anymore". There was a rushing sound that made everyone gasp and look on with worry as both the Carrows apparated from Snape's side and directly in front of her. "I'm afraid Minerva" came the voice of Amycus who was leaning into her face threateningly "it's not a matter of what you'll permit anymore". Heads turned when Alecto spoke in a triumphant voice "It's us who are in charge now Minerva, and there's nothing you can do about it and you know it old woman" the cold disrespect in her tone made the friends blood run cold, how dare they speak to McGonagall with such disrespect. Amycus spoke next prodding McGonagall with his wand "so you will either back off and back us up" he leaned right into her face "or you'll pay the price" with that he spat right in her face, even Snape looked shocked by this but did nothing there was a roar of rage from the students who were silenced by Alecto again "talk again and I will kill the lot of ya" she spat.

"We need to do something Kade this is getting out of hand they can't do that" Nat muttered to Kade.

However there was a voice that made all the heads in the hall turn and gasp even Snape looked shocked when he heard this voice "It seems despite your exhausted defensive strategies" from within the heart of Gryffindor house emerged Harry Potter dressed in his Gryffindor robes there were now cheers that couldn't be silenced by spells "you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster". Suddenly the doors opened and in walked:

-The Weasley family (minus Percy)

-Kingsley Shacklebolt

-Tonks and Lupin

-Hermione and Ron

-A few students who hadn't been seen for a few weeks

Darren (Heather squealed when she saw him) and a few others were with them indicating they had cleared some of the Death Eaters from the school already.

Harry locked eyes with Snape "and I'm afraid it's quite extensive".

"It's Potter GRAB HIM!" came the scream of Alecto she and her brother aimed their wands Nat, Heather, Anubis, and Kade exchanged a devious look and grinned to each other and before the Carrows could even utter a spell the four friends yelled out flicking their wands through the air and causing their fellow students to fall to the ground and cover their heads

"_**PERTIFICUS TOTALIS!"**_

Jets of white light shot at the evil siblings and froze them, there was more commotion around the hall McGonagall glanced around at them, some Slytherine's hissed at Nat and Kade, Mason made to say something but Kade punched him in the mouth. Snape looked around in horror as almost all order was lost the DA students had piped up more commotion resulting in the Death Eaters guarding the teachers crumbling under a bombardment of attacks. The newcomers aimed their wands into the air and yelled in musical unison.

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

Silver animals flew at the Dementors by the doors and in the windows closest to them they roared their displeasure and departed up the chimney pursued by the animals.

"Potter?" McGonagall asked in breathless shock nearly fainting from the sudden arrival. Harry rounded back on Snape after smiling at McGonagall and aimed his wand at Snape who shot into the air when Harry fired his stunning spell and flew through the air to the throne where the eight Death Eater guards stood in shock, Shield Charms up and repelling all spells that came their way.

Snape landed on the throne and clicked his fingers at the remaining Dementors "I have no time for games with you Potter, get him now" he ordered the creatures shot at them students scattered as they flew towards Harry who called out without flinching or moving

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

A huge wave of silver light followed by the silver stag burst from his wand and blasted the Dementors backwards repelling their chill and sending them retreating up the chimney after their fellows.

Harry locked eyes with Snape "how dare you" he said darkly and slowly walking towards him "stand where he stood".

"Tell them how it happened that night" he called everyone parting a line between them as Harry slowly approached an angry looking Snape several students were helping the teachers round up the fallen Death Eaters. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and KILLED HIM!" Snape's eyes were filled with malice but his expression remained unchanged "Tell them" Harry said again.

However Snape pulled out his wand instead everyone gasped and backed away to the walls, Harry aimed his own wand again but was pushed aside by Minerva. Snape looked taken aback and slightly shocked and called sternly to her "be reasonable Minerva I do not wish to harm you just hand me the boy and no one need get hurt" he said, but Minerva replied coldly "You are a coward Severus Snape you always were, I'd rather die".

She shot a huge burst of flames from her wand which Snape repelled with a Shield Charm "I said I didn't want to hurt you Minerva" he said warning in his voice "I never said I wouldn't" he slashed his wand through the air and caught McGonagall's seconds fire spell and creating huge balls of fire from it and sent them flying back at her she used her own Shield Charm and the fireballs were sent back at the eight remaining Death Eater guards six of which were too slow to repel the flames.

"Minerva give me the boy" he said again more demanding than before.

She shook her head with a smile and replied "as some of our students say quit yapping and start zapping".

Nat yelled to this "woo yeah see how my lines get used in epic battles".

As soon as McGonagall had said this she conjured several daggers from thin air and launched them at Snape who used one of the fallen Death Eaters bodies as a shield and the daggers plunged into it sending blood spatters everywhere even hitting Pansy Parkinson in the face making her scream the students around her laughed. Before Snape could move the flames from the torches had flown out of their bowls they both flew at and surrounded him yet with a lazy flick of his wand the flames vanished into smoke plunging the hall into darkness the smoke reformed into a huge serpent McGonagall slashed her wand through the air and the beast exploded into dust. Snape then aimed a spell at the sky which made the hall shake violently it erupted with huge forks of lightning which shot right at Minerva who was saved by Flitwick who yelled as his Shield Charm made the lightning rebound at the recovering Death Eaters "NO, YOU WILL DO NO MORE MURDER AT HOGWARTS!"

The Death Eaters fell again two even exploded.

Leaving five behind.

Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, and Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them and ran towards Snape he created a huge wall of flames to prevent them from passing. McGonagall Apparated over to him in a jet of ruby smoke. She was alone with him and the Death Eaters.

The Duel raged on behind the wall, Nat, Heather, Kade, and Anubis met in the middle of the hall and were joined shortly by Darren "oh our little family is together again" Nat said with a hyper clap, they quickly ducked a spell that had come from Mason "I'll deal with him" Kade said stepping forwards cracking his neck, Marsters appeared with him and Anubis took Kade's side "Nat you and Heather and Darren help get that wall down" she said. The three darted over to the wall to help Harry, the teachers and Kingsley in dropping the wall of flames with

_**Aqua Eruptus**_

The rest of the new comers were rounding up the fallen Death Eater wands, Hermione called out to the students "who hasn't got a wand?" a few students raised their hands and she began to pass them out "now anyone who attended DA meetings or is in the Order of the Phoenix follow me and Ron we're going to take out the other Death Eaters in the school there was a stampede and the hall cleared of the required students and even a couple of extra's. On the way out they heard Luna say "they have other students locked in classrooms and down in the dungeons they could help us, even people from the village".

On the other side of the wall Minerva and Severus were moving so fast it was hard to tell who was who through the flames and the light of the spells but what was clear is the other Death Eaters were recovering from Flitwick's lightning trick. However before they could fully recover or do anything the wall dropped and two of them were disarmed straight up and Nat and Heather Transfigured them into spiders, they screamed and doubled backwards away from them and Darren sighed and squashed them. One of the three remaining ones shot into the air but was chased down by, Kingsley and the Weasley family members that had stayed (Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Fleur) tackled the other with Harry, and the third had vanished from sight. However he reappeared behind Nat and with green light on his wand made to fire a spell before Nat knew what was happening he was thrown to floor by Kade who had seen it had abandoned his duel and fired

_**Sectumsempra **_

At the Death Eater before his spell could leave his wand he causing the man to crumple in pain a pool of blood formed around him Kade helped Nat up "thank you"

"Don't mention it"

"Don't worry I won't"

Anubis was struggling against Mason and Marsters so Nat and Kade joined in, Nat shielded himself from a

_**Cruciatus Curse**_

That had come from Mason who had hated him for unknown reasons for years; Nat locked eyes with him and yelled

"_**TARANTALLEGRA!"**_

Purple, pink light swirled through the air and hit Mason's feet causing him to fall to the floor and smack his face so hard his nose began t bleed Nat then ran over and kicked his wand from his hand, Marsters stumbled over his friends body and fell backwards over him. Anubis and Kade pinned them both down rather unnecessarily while Nat recovered their wands. He aimed his own wand and theirs at the same time and said with a happy grin

"_**Duro"**_

The two boys yelled in fright and froze into statues. "There now we have two more hideous gargoyles to add to Hogwarts battlements yay me" Nat said clapping, Anubis and Kade looked at the two boys and Kade asked the obvious question "can you fix that?"

"Yeah, of course I can" Nat said as if Kade's doubt were unreasonable he then added "I just don't want to". He then turned to some of the students without wands and called "TWO WANDS UP FOR GRABS WHO WANTS EM!"

"Sometimes I think that guy just isn't right in the head" Anubis laughed.

Minerva and Snape were still battling ferociously, the throne flew through the air towards her but it burst into flames.

"Minerva I do not wish to fight you anymore"

"That makes it all the more easier for me to defeat you Severus" she shot back.

Snape slashed his wand through the air and blasted her backwards she nearly tripped down the steps but was saved by

Harry who had doubled back to keep his eye on their battle and seized his chance to attack Snape he fired a

_**Flipendo Knockback Jinx **_

At him but he repelled the attack. Harry helped McGonagall back up as soon as she got her balance back she began slicing the air with her wand again.

There was a loud scream followed by a smashing noise that made the students turn they all looked to see the flying Death Eater had just been blown out of a window. The last Death Eater wasn't giving up without a fight she was like Snape's own Bellatrix. She had dropped Arthur and Bill, fought with Fleur until she flung the girl into the Hufflepuff house point hourglass sending countless tiny yellow diamonds spilling onto the floor she them turned to Molly and fired a huge spell that she had to duck to avoid it shot through the air and missed Darren by inches Heather turned to her angrily raising her wand she shouted angrily "Not my boyfriend you Bitch!" the Death Eater laughed but soon stopped when Heather fired flames from her wand the Death Eater flew out of the way and landed in front of her firing another jet of flames while she was distracted Molly fired

_**Expelliarmus**_

And disarmed her making her jump then Heather fired flames again and lit her on fire the woman screamed in pain and in her panic she screamed and tripped out of the broken window. "What a way to turn your typical prince saves princess story around" Darren joked she shrugged "you know me".

"What was with the Not my boyfriend you Bitch? Anyway"

"It sounded cool and I doubt anyone else is going to say it anytime soon". Darren pulled her out of the way when Minerva and Snape suddenly Apparated next to them two beds length apart. The battle had ceased all eyes observed closely the battle between Minerva and Severus.

Minerva's eyes locked onto his and she fired a string of flames at him, he flicked it away students screamed and ducked out of the way and it hit the wall, and she sent an even bigger one, he again flicked it away this time it hit a window. Minerva kept up her fiery bombardment each time it grew in size, until finally Snape ducked the last one and it shot right at the back windows right into the dark mark and in a shower of glass, flames and sparks the window exploded, Snape glanced at it shocked as did everyone else he seized his chance and in a swirl of black smoke and while avoiding bombardments of spells fired from the duellers he flew out of the broken window "YOU COWARD!" McGonagall screamed after him. Cheers erupted all around as she walked up to the raised platform and fired a last spell from her wand out of the window. Realising she'd missed she scoffed and twirled around to face the crowd her wand waving in the air the torches relit into normal flames casting light into the hall the cheers continued and Minerva even took a bow making them cheer louder.

But it was soon cut short when the air went cold. Everyone looked around as Harry collapsed to the floor holding his head then a scream made their heads turn.


	2. Chapter 2 Piertotum Locomotor

Chapter-02-Piertotum Locomotor

The screaming was coming from a first year girl who was holding her head and rocking backwards and forwards her screams rebounded off the walls. The air went colder and colder the enchanted sky went darker and began to thunder the hall went dark again. Harry knelt beside the girl but then all heads turned to Padma Patil who had also began screaming and looked horrified beyond words.

Darren and Heather looked around eyes wide holding each other.

Nat, Kade, and Anubis held their heads eyes wide. Suddenly a cold voice echoed through the hall that made everyone scream with fright.

"_**I know that some of you want to fight"**_ Voldemort's voice paralysed them all with fear _**"some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but your efforts are futile" **_McGonagall looked to the sky as did the teachers and many of the students to see the skull head of the dark mark had changed into Voldemort's head and it was from here he was speaking to them eyes alight like fire _**"You cannot fight me. I do not wish to kill you I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts; I do not want to spill magical blood"**_. Some students began to fall to floor screaming and crying for it to stop the older students had kneeled down to comfort them and looked to the sky defiantly and worried as the villain continued _**"give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed, give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched, give me Harry Potter you will be rewarded...you have until midnight to comply..."**_

McGonagall whipped out her wand and blasted him with a powerful and unknown spell there was a loud yell and it vanished, the sky returned to normal and silence fell.

A scary silence.

All eyes seemed to have found Harry in that one moment and paralysed him with their gaze, then Pansy Parkinson pointed a shaking hand at him "but he's there" she cried in a terrified voice "Potter's there, quick someone grab him". Several Slytherine's made to move but Nat, Kade, and Anubis wiped out their wands and aimed for them they were soon accompanied by Heather and Darren, Ginny appeared from the Gryffindor crowd and held Harry's hand tight her wand aiming at them. "Take one more step and I'll feed you to Fluffy" Nat warned her and his fellow Slytherine's several of them hissed at him "traitors" Crabbe and Goyle snapped.

"Shut the fuck up you fat ape" Kade replied.

"It's called having loyalty and morals something you clearly lack" Nat replied.

Minerva looked slightly impressed. Suddenly another familiar voice filled the hall and in ran Filch "students out of bed, students in the corridors!" he darted up to McGonagall who rolled her eyes and replied "they are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot" he froze on the spot looking taken aback but replied "oh...right then I'll just be off then". McGonagall approached him "actually Filch as it happens your timing couldn't be more opportune" she said looking delighted "if you would please escort miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherine house out of the hall"

"Just where exactly is it that I will be leading them to Ma'am" he replied and McGonagall shrugged "the dungeons would do" she smiled and everyone cheered as Filch lead them grudgingly from the hall accompanied by several older students.

"Oh and Miss Parkinson" McGonagall called to her, she and a few of her friends turned to face her "if you do happen to escape during the coming battle, if you or any of yours take up arms against us or attempt to sabotage our resistance in this castle then young lady we duel to kill".

There were gasps at this mixed with humour and shock "Oh and just in case" she said sounding delighted she raised her wand over her head and called out as if she'd been wanting to do this for a long time

"_**Accio, Slytherine Wands" **_

There were cries of protests as the wands were dragged from their owners and zoomed into a pile at Minerva's feet "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Pansy snapped, Minerva approached her and replied "I just did dear, now run along". With a giggle McGonagall turned to Harry "I trust you have a reason for returning Potter what is it you need?" she demanded boldly, at that moment Ron, Hermione and the others returned with more people than they'd left with, Harry turned to McGonagall and replied "time Professor and as much as you can get me".

"Then go Potter go, we'll secure the castle and Potter" Harry stopped before he could run and turned back to McGonagall who was smiling "it's great to see you". Harry smiled back and nodded "and it's fantastic to see you too Professor" he turned and ran up the hall and out of the doors.

McGonagall looked around "everyone who has no wand please come forward and get one now, in an orderly fashion" she ordered, there was a shuffle as students lined up for a wand. She then turned to Kingsley "gather the heads of house and tell them to meet me at the staff table with some of the Order of the Phoenix" she said. She turned and walked up to the platform, the people she required were soon with her as they began to discuss planning techniques.

"Heather we can help with the defences" Nat whispered, Kade heard him and replied "oh yeah the Web Shield". Heather then gestured them to follow her to the platform where they heard them discussing battle plans.

"...We will need teams to act as snipers on the highest towers" McGonagall was saying and they heard "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and the Astronomy towers, myself, Pomona, and Flitwick will do that after we set up the Mother Shield". Remus Lupin stepped forwards "Arthur and I can lead some troops into grounds, Fred and George can even help organise defences of the secret passageways since they know where they all are".

"-excuse me Professor McGonagall" Nat piped up, the group turned to him "yes?" she enquired sternly "I think that, I mean not to doubt your judgement or anything bu-

"OH will you speak up boy" she demanded

"We think we can help with defences" Heather spoke up realising Nat was going to beat around the bush and ramble at the wrong moment the teachers and Order eyed them and Molly replied "go on". They looked to each other and Heather spoke "Nat tricked Voldemort into thinking he joined his ranks"

"Ah yes I heard about that" McGonagall replied smirking "You'd think the stupid git, would be wise to the trickery of a sixth year boy if it still mattered I'd give you one thousand house points for that but I suppose hearing you out will be good enough for now?"

Heather went on "well he impressed Voldemort that well he personally taught him some of his own personal tricks that could help reinforce the defences, something called the Web Shield".

"What is this?" Remus quizzed and Nat spoke up "it's a power Shield Charm that can help reinforce the Mother Shield, since Voldemort actually has a plan should you use it". There were a few sceptical exchanges as Nat went on "but the Web Shield can reinforce the Mother Shield with a powerful spell that will disintegrate anyone who comes near its boundaries but also hides the shield from view and even alerts us as to when the enemy is near". They all exchanged looks "I taught Kade, Heather, and Anubis how to use it so we can nearly quadruple the defence of the Shield...but I can't guarantee it will hold out long though". McGonagall patted his back praising "it will do young man, any time is more time" she said "also we have a few battle plans of our own if you loan us some fighters I can pass on some of our tactics" Kade added. There were more nods of agreement "we will send any leftover students your way now get moving" Molly said ushering them to hurry, the trio darted for the doors just as they heard Kingsley yell out to the hall for attention. Anubis and Darren followed them out "are you three mad?" Anubis asked as they came out of the hall pulled them to a halt they turned to her looking shocked that these words had come from her "if he gets into this school and finds us inside he is going to kill us" she said.

Kade was next to speak "if we don't help then we're no better than Voldemort I for one would prefer to give my life defending the school than running scared like Igor Karkaroff did".

"None of us are going to die if we stay together and fight like we always do...we need Fred and George's help" Darren said. Nat and Heather nodded "okay, well meet us in the astronomy tower we're setting up the Web Shield there" Nat explained he pulled out a notebook from his shoulder bag and wrote down a list on it tore out the page and handed it to Darren who turned back to the hall to find the twins "tell them we'll need all of this if they can get it, and tell them to be quick we only have an hour and a half until midnight" Nat said and lead by Kade he and Heather darted out into the now rain soaked courtyard and back towards the viaduct.

The giants had been transfigured in to statues.

Anubis was left standing there not knowing what to do, well whatever she did she had to do it soon because soon she would be unable to leave without being knocked off by Voldemort's forces. If she left she was leaving her friends to die and not to mention she'd be running away from a fight and losing her pride, she walked away up the marble staircase not knowing exactly where she was going.

Darren ran in the hall and darted to the Weasley twins and handed them the note just as Kingsley had finished assigning jobs to them "Nat, Kade and Heather need you to get hold of these items if you can" he said, the twins took the note and looked at it both smirked and nodded "we have store rooms all over Hogwarts for just such an occasion" George said and he and his twin beckoned Darren and their second year troops to follow them.

Meanwhile...Students ran around up and down the stairs some screaming not knowing what to do; others were being comforted by friends and family and some were being given instructions from those who had received them in the hall. Arthur and Remus were at the bottom of the stairs calling for any students without instructions to go to the quad and receive them. Anubis passed Harry and his friends who had just separated saying something about Basilisk Fangs and Ravenclaw Tower Luna had darted up the stairs after Harry yelling his name probably to tell him he was going the wrong way. The astronomy tower stairs were also surprisingly packed so it was hard for the three friends to climb to the top.

McGonagall lead the teachers and some students out of the school and into the courtyard Anubis had seen them and decided to follow and was listening to everything they said, Neville was talking to her though he was double checking what she had just asked him to do "let me get this straight" he quizzed following her down the steps into the cold night "you're actually giving us permission to do this"

"That is correct Longbottom" she replied

"To blow it up Boom?"

McGonagall replied with a smirk before turning with a flick of her wand and yelling "BOOM!"

"Wicked...but em how are we going to do that?" McGonagall turned to him and replied with a sigh "honestly Longbottom haven't you learned anything from your fellow classmates over seven years here" Neville looked slightly ashamed, McGonagall clapped the back of his head and said "why don't you confer with as I recall he has a particular talent for pyrotechnics" Seamus bowed and said with a cocky smirk "I can bring it down McGonagall" she patted him on the back and replied "very good now off with you".

Anubis sank back into the antechamber and listened to McGonagall and Flitwick "you do realise Minerva that nothing we do will be able to keep out You Know Who indefinitely" he said looking slightly worried as they gazed over the courtyard at the viaduct, but McGonagall didn't flinch she replied boldly with such strength that age no longer mattered "that doesn't mean that we can't delay him" she then turned to her fellow teachers and Molly then turned back to the Viaduct "and his name" she said her tone becoming dangerous "is VOLDEMORT!" the other teachers gasped she didn't look at them but said "yes you might as well use it he is going to try and kill you either way". Professor sprout pushed passed them with a group of students behind her muttering while carrying allot of plants "Tentacula, Devil's Snare, Snargaluff Pods...yes I'd like to see those Snatchers fighting these haha" she instructed her students to hold hands and she apparated into the air and over the school presumably to where the stone circle was.

Flitwick walked into the courtyard to join his fellow students and McGonagall called after him "wait until Gibb, and Cairns have set up their protection charms too". Anubis was ready to leave when she heard another conversation with McGonagall and Slughorn and she was nearly sick hearing what he said "do you think this wise McGonagall" he said turning to her and she looked like she wanted to punch him when he said what he said next "he is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in most grievous peril...I suggest we leave now before he gets here evacuate and flee". Minerva grabbed him and pushed him against the wall her wand pointing directly at his face "if you want to leave Horace I will not stop you but let this be known" she sounded dangerous "if you flee and he catches you, you will die a cowards death and be forever remembered as the cowardice old man who left his school to fall". This seemed to have swayed Slughorn and with a squeak he walked off into the courtyard.

Anubis turned back to the staircase and thought aloud "do I really want to be remembered like that?" then she decided she was going to help, she was staying. She saw that students were still being arranged into teams in the hall but most of them were running around scared out of their wits, she raised her wand to her throat and yelled "Right will five boys and girls from each house in fifth year follow me to the quad immediately" she called loudly her voice bouncing off the walls and before she knew it she had forty troops following her down the stairs to the courtyard, passing through the antechamber just in time to see and hear McGonagall turn to the doors arms out wide and called loudly

"_**PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR!" **_

The eyes of the statues began to light up bright blue, and then there was the sound of crashing as the statues jumped from their plinths and podiums and marched out of the doors. All the students watched as gargoyles, and armour, and statues sprang to life. Fred and George, aided by some of their troops the rest of which were waiting in the Transfiguration Courtyard were loading boxes into the astronomy tower and saw the scene with Nat and Heather and Kade, and Darren "it's really happening" Nat said as they watched the scene, they looked into the entrance courtyard and could here McGonagall's voice from here what she said had them on the verge of tears but why they had no idea

"HOGWARTS IS THREATENED MAN THE BOUNDARIES PROTECT US DO YOUR DUTY TO OUR SCHOOL!"

They watched the statues walk across the viaduct to stand their ground; some parted and stood sentinel over the other viaduct. Nat and Heather pointed their wands to the sky "it's time, Kade get over here" she said, Kade raised his wand and they began to mutter the same three incantations over and over first in English then in Latin

"_**Dark Arts Alert"**_

"_**Tenebrosi**__**Arts**__**erecti**__**"**_

"_**Resistance Increase"**_

"_**Resistentes Crescite"**_

"_**Disintegrate Death Eaters" **_

"_**Solvas mors comestores"**_

Silver lights began to erupt from their wands and rise into the air creating a web over the school as they continued to chant, Kade clicked to Darren who nodded he pointed his want to the air and fired red sparks into the air, then something caught his eye, he Fed and George looked over the tower towards the quad and saw another of the same spells being merged into the air "Anubis" he said smiling the wind blowing his hair as the spells powers increased. Upon seeing the red sparks and webs forming above the school Flitwick raised his wand to the air and began muttering some complex defensive spells as he did strings of silver light rose into the sky above the school

"_**Expecto Patronum"**_

"_**Protego Maxima"**_

"_**Fianto Duri"**_

"_**Repello Inimicum"**_

"_**Protego Horribilis"**_

"_**Protego Totalum"**_

Horace and Mollyjoined in adding more protection and reinforcing the shield as it grew around the school.

Fred and George were watching the scene and George turned to his twin in crime "you okay Freddie?" he asked nervously, his brother kept his eyes locked on the sky and replied "yeah" then he turned to his brother smirking an nudged him with his elbow "Corse, bit of a silly question" the duo shared a laugh not knowing this was going to be the final real one they shared together. The two of them turned to the others and asked when they lowered their wands "so what do you need all this for anyway?" Fred asked and Nat replied "we need you to set as many of them up in as many places in the school as you can, just to give us an edge when the Death Eaters break in". The twins looked confused and George asked "what do you mean...when? We don't know they'll get in".

"Actually we do, especially when you bear in mind what Lord Mouldy-Butt has in his possession right now" Heather said "one way or another they will get in this school before the sunrise hour". The twins nodded "we'll get our little second year servants to aid us in this most perilous task" Fred said in a mock voice and giving mock bow also, before they led their troops away down the stairs "c'mon midgets we've got work to do" they called. "Right Heather you and Darren go to Dumbledore's office and turn all of the Carrows defences either off or against the Death Eaters" the duo left down the stairs.

"You okay?" Kade asked Nat as he leaned against the railing looking out over the school and nodded "I will be, c'mon we need help the teachers reopen the secret passages in case we need to evacuate". Kade didn't look like he liked this idea and voiced his concern "but what if the Death Eaters try and enter using the passages themselves?"

"Then Fred and George will handle it but they need our help to open them first" Nat said then he raised his own wand with its curved dragon head shaped handle and fired out a Patronus Wolf towards the courtyard where McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout leading groups of students to their towers while saying "tell any jobless students to meet me in the Transfiguration Courtyard". Within mere minutes a Patronus Cat with glasses markings returned to him and McGonagall's' voice called back _**"the message has been sent out"**_.

Nat and Kade then headed to the stairs and descended them, they completely deserted now. Before they exited into the courtyard Nat stopped "what's up now?"

"I have to change" Nat said as if this were the most important thing in the world "what no you can't change now" he replied fighting back the urge to laugh so as not encourage him "well if I'm going to die I want to look fabulous, not like a swat" Kade rolled his eyes and scoffed "we don't have the time for you to go to the common room and change your clothes". Nat sighed and replied "I don't need to go to the common room what are wands for".

Nat tapped himself on the head and was surrounded by a swirl of glittering blue smoke. When it cleared he was wearing what looked like blue silk pyjamas but Kade knew otherwise and he was wearing long hooded blue silky cloak, his hair had also changed to a quiff like appearance with a blue streak running through it he had also replaced his glasses with contact lenses. "Much better, I feel more like me now" Nat said with a smile, Kade shook his head "can we go now and get the rest of the planning out of the way there's less than an hour until Voldemort's deadline".


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Plan

Chapter-03-Battle Plan

They opened the doors to see that a reasonable crowd had turned up, some were students that had left already but had returned to help fight.

Nat put was wand to his throat and called out over the noise "Listen to me". Silence fell and all eyes turned to him at the top of the steps into the tower Sprout must have been using the other way in. "Not much time is left until midnight, less than an hour, so we need to get organised and now".

Kade spoke next "we have a plan but we need to make sure everyone's confident with it, now the second years are under Fred and George's command so they're in relatively safe hands, so here is what we propose we do".

Nat spoke again "first of all we need to get the first years out of the school since they won't know any combat spells at all so we need someone responsible to go around the school and get them out now, when it's done come back and we'll give you further instructions" upon these words a few adults left to find first year students. "Now I need some sixth years to go and help Fred, George and the second years defend the secret passages remember if the Death Eaters try to enter through there collapse them but preferably try and keep them open for emergency evacuation should we need to". There was some commotion and a group of students left to find Fred and George.

Kade spoke next "the teachers have snipers in the three tallest towers but we need more in the grounds so will some really brave students accompanied by at least ten adults and a few members of the Order go to the Owlery tower to act as a sneak attack wave, now this will also be really dangerous because that place will be easily destroyed should they attack it so be careful".

Several more people filed out leaving a smaller group to deal with. Nat made to speak again but he was cut off by a sudden yell from the crowd that Nat hadn't heard for a few years "WHAT ABOUT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Oliver Wood darted to the front followed by Katie Bell who was trying to restrain him.

"We can't let Voldemort get that" he said, Nat eyed Kade and couldn't help but ask "why not?"

Oliver evidently hadn't thought this far ahead and froze for a moment lost in thought before replying "because Voldemort could use it as a...base of operations...or...something, a place to put up catapults".

Nat was nodding sarcastically agreeing with him before replying "yeah, not a good enough reason the pitch goes". Oliver's eyes went wide with offence "you would dare condemn the Quidditch Pitch to death like that" Nat shrugged and replied in a shocked and rather amused tone "yes, because it doesn't matter".

"Yes it does" Wood shot back childishly

Nat slapped a hand to his head and said "I think you have your priorities seriously mixed up Wood". Oliver rounded on him wand drawn making Nat flinch with wide eyes "MY PRIORITIES AREN'T MIXED UP!" He snapped "YOUR JUST JEALOUSE THAT I WAS A BETTER PLAYER THAN YOU!"

"Alright first of all lower your wand" Nat said in a calm voice and grabbed the tip of his wand in his fingers and moving it away "second of all, I NEVER PLAYED QUIDDITCH I HATED IT!" Oliver now looked more offended then Nat spoke again "and one more thing" Nat drew his wand and blasted him into the crowd in a huge burst of light "DON'T YOU DARE PULL YOUR FUCKING WAND ON ME AGAIN!" he put his wand away and went back to his plan as if the discussion had not happened.

"Now as we speak Heather and Darren are turning the Carrows security systems against the Death Eaters so it's harder for them to get the upper hand, now I need a huge defence wave on the marble staircase since that grants access to the rest of the school and also six or seven in the corridors, and two in each hidden corridor...Order members will also be helping so will the DA and statues so we have plenty of reinforcements for you all, okay split now whoever's left will be given further instructions depending on who's left" the students split and followed their desired crowd and filed out of the courtyard.

There was still plenty of students left "okay Oliver take the Quidditch players and remaining students to the Quidditch Pitch since you're so determined to defend it" Oliver jumped with joy and ushered them to follow him "just make sure you can them back to the castle when you get overwhelmed-

"Yo the Quidditch Pitch is mine" Oliver said pointing to himself then to Nat "you don't tell me what to do with MY Quidditch Pitch" Nat shrugged with frustration and sighed "fine do whatever you want just don't come crying to me saying how right I was when that thing goes up in fire".

Oliver replied rather childishly "with me in charge it won't".

When he was out of earshot Nat turned to a small crowd that had returned and said "you know I might just blow it up myself". Kade sniggered and a woman from the village approached them "what should we do now? We've sent word around the school to get the first years out of here". Kade was next to speak "can you fly anything at all, be it animal or broom" they all nodded and relied positively "great" Nat said happily.

"Then you are our sky patrol" Kade said and then they all left. The duo were completely alone.

Kade then turned to Nat "and what are we going to do?"

Nat looked more confident and replied with a smile "well I'm going to get more help".

"Where from"

"The Ministry"

Kade looked again like he didn't agree and said "are you mad they'd rip you apart as soon as you set foot in that place".

"Actually all his best Death Eaters and guards will be focussed on the school they won't be arsed about what's happening in the Ministry anymore it will all be about getting in here to kill poor Potter"

"But-

"No Kade will you for once just trust that I know what I'm doing instead of questioning me?"

Kade looked as though he wanted to argue but shrugged "then I'm coming with you, you're not going alone". Nat wanted to protest he could tell but with time being of the essence he decided against it.

They darted to the portrait of Sir Codugan and Nat called to him "open up quick there's a battle about to start and we need to get to the great hall". Being a generous passage guardian he opened his passage and allowed them to pass, they followed it until they reached the other portrait of Codugan and entered the stairs, to their pride they saw their battle plan had been taken up and looked almost impenetrable. They darted down the central stairs then turned down a right staircase and continued taking the central and right staircases until they reached the antechamber. They entered the hall and ran straight up to Kingsley "I'm going to the Ministry to get help" Nat stated to him, he looked like he wanted to protest but Kade explained the situation and Kingsley nodded his approval "if you are not back in twenty minutes I'm coming to get you though" he stated with that the boys nodded and pulled some floo powder from a pouch around their necks and threw it into the fireplace while yelling "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

They dived into the fireplace and vanished into emerald flames.

Anubis was in the quad with her small army, she paced backwards and forwards on top of the cloister giving her orders "right there are forty of us so we don't have allot to play with so we need to divide as best we can" she called. She looked and then went on "we won't need to worry about attacks from the sky because unless they land on the battlements up there they won't be able to hit us" she explained "Fred and George and the second years will be bringing in some supplies to help us fireworks, swamps etc, etc, so I will need four of you to climb up to the battlements and set up some fireworks they won't be able to fly straight and we may even be able to hit them if they do try an attack from the sky".

A Gryffindor girl had raised her hand "what if we hit one of our own though?"

Anubis replied "Fred and George altered them a little so that they won't harm any on our side, now I'll need ten at the boathouse gate I need it opening-

"THAT'LL LET THEM IN!" cried a Slytherine boy (only ten five boys and girls had stayed from Slytherine). Anubis sighed and scoffed "because I'm going to bewitch it so that if they try to come through it, it will slam down on them and kill them in one but I need ten students there in case any get through". Fourteen students departed from the group four conjured brooms and flew up to the battlements to wait for Fred and George, the ten that went to the gate used common sense and broke into a five and the other five walked to the gate that led back to the viaduct entrance and courtyard and began putting a shield on that entrance. The remaining students awaited their orders "two need to guard the secret passage into the dungeons in case they break into the school but try to infiltrate this place from there, blow it up if you need to, I need four more with me on the cloister, five stay in the main courtyard, five inside the cloister but stay hidden for a small ambush, and the remaining ten I need you out on the battlements outside the entrance where the paths to the courtyard and viaduct entrance are there are a few statues out there so you have help but just in case Fred and George have planted some tricks out there for you too" everyone scattered to take their positions.

At that moment the twins entered leading their now small band of troops "someone order fireworks and portable swamps" they called loudly. Anubis explained where she needed them to be placed and the twins quickly got to work suddenly the flames in the torches by the gates flared up and then returned to normal "looks like Heather and Darren have reset the Carrows traps" George said, Anubis jumped from the cloister and walked to the door muttering under her breath her wand outstretched and from its tip emerged black smoke that flew straight towards the gates which lit up and opened.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons.

Filch and his student helpers had just finished locking up the rest of Slytherine house, some had got a conscience and agreed to help with the resistance and but were ordered to pair up with someone who had a wand until they could acquire a new one and were being verbally abused by their fellow house members who were imprisoned. "Nighty Night" Filch taunted with a grin showing all of his dirty yellow teeth, the other students put up Shield Charms around the gates holding them "you may all be scum but we're not going to let you get killed" said a girl from Gryffindor house "LET US OUT OF HERE YOU SCUMBAG SQUIB!" Pansy screamed after Filch as he walked off with the keys swinging in his hands, he turned around slowly and walked to a window and threw the keys out of it. The Slytherine's scowled and gasped and began to scream their anger.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!" they screamed in protest.

Filch waved to them stooped down and picked up Miss. Norris held her paw and began to wave "say bye, bye to the nasty little creatures my sweet" he smirked and put on a squeaky voice and spoke for his rather annoyed looking cat "bye, bye bastards" then laughing he turned away followed by the other students and left the dungeons. Minerva's Patronus appeared and walked up to Filch _**"Mr. Filch"**_ she said in a commanding tone "yes Ma'am" he replied with disdain. _**"I need you to find Peeves for me"**_

"P-Peeves Ma'am" he replied as though he had never heard the name before.

"_**YES"**_her voice snapped_**"Peeves you fool, Peeves! Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him at once and send him to me in Gryffindor Tower**_**" **the cat vanished and Filch evidently thought McGonagall had taken leave of her senses, but hobbled away muttering under his breath**. **

A girl from Ravenclaw darted after Filch and tapped him on the shoulder he turned to look at her as though he'd smelled something bad and snapped "what?"

"We'll help you look for him" Filch eyed her cautiously as though this was a trick, the girl went on "when we've found him we think you should get out of here"

He looked shocked by this "now why would I do that?" he snapped. The girl replied "because you're a squib and have no way to defend yourself" he continued to eye her darkly and a boy from Hufflepuff picked up where she left off "and despite what you think we don't want you to get hurt". Filch looked taken aback "you really care what happens to me?"

They all nodded "of course" a girl from Hufflepuff replied "just because we torment you doesn't mean we want you to die, you're as much a part of Hogwarts as we are now let's find Peeves and get you to safety" they all left up the corridor leaving the Slytherine's who had not decided to help to scream and jeer.


	4. Chapter 4 The Shield Works

Chapter-04-The Shield Works

On the other side of the Viaduct.

Thousands of Death Eaters had apparated on the nearby hill with a clear view of the castle an excellent place to mount an attack. There was a rushing of black smoke and Severus Snape appeared and turned around to address his fellow Death Eaters "clear a path for your master approaches" he said in a commanding tone.

Suddenly a chill filled the air along with a loud obnoxious cackle, some Death Eaters bowed others readied their wands in case the Dementors got hungry. Voldemort walked through the crowd which cleared a path like the parting red sea, he was surrounded by four Dementors Bellatrix at his right side and Nagini around his neck the elder wand in his long white fingers a smirk on his face his red eyes lit up like balls of fire. Bellatrix was stirring her fellow Death Eaters "no mercy" she said hopping around like a leprechaun dancing around a rainbow, she wove her new wand around in the air like a mad woman literally whipping them into shape "straight back, wands ready, remember these are just a bunch of kiddies and a few washed up old bats". Voldemort came up beside Snape the four Dementors floating behind the three of them "what are we dealing with Severus?" Voldemort enquired gazing down at the school his expression unmoved, Snape bowed and replied "we are dealing with enchantments set in place by the staff, living statues the Mother Shield a Web Shield, and enchantments more enhanced than the normal school defences, however I am unsure what they have inside the castle itself but the odds are they have more than stone and teachers in there". Voldemort was unshaken by this news he grinned and laughed this off "they never learn" he said, he then lowered his head slightly eyes turning cold "such a pity" he said.

A voice from behind caught Voldemort's attention "my Lord permission to speak" came Pius Thicknesse voice; Voldemort turned his head slightly and replied "speak".

Pius said in a slightly nervous voice "my Lord the last thing I wish to do is question you but shouldn't we wait?"

"Wait for what Pius?" came Voldemort's voice not turning to look at him but keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the school, Pius gulped "f-for them to-to bring...well to bring Potter to you". Before Voldemort could reply Bellatrix loud and cruel laughter filled the air and she rounded on him wand pointing directly at his face "what do you think they're going to do Pius, just skip over the Viaduct with Potter in their arms and simply hand him over to us?"

Pius looked terrified his eyes never left her wand he opened his mouth to talk however Bellatrix had already jumped down his throat "I'M SPEAKING YOU INCOLENT LITTLE MAN!" she snapped slashing his face with her wand creating a cut on his face.

"P-please Madame Lestrange I merely meant that-

"THEY DIDN'T SET UP THESE DEFENCES FOR NOTHING" THEY DIDN'T TURN THE SCHOOL INTO A GIANT BLOODY SNOW GLOBE FOR NOTHING YOU THICK BASTARD!" Bellatrix cut in "They didn't wake up those statues to shake our hands they brought them to life to stop us, and kill us. SO GET BACK IN LINE AND OBEY YOUR MASTER OR YOU'LL BE THE FIRST CASUALTY BY MY HAND IN THIS BATTLE!" Pius not wishing to enrage her anymore simply stepped backwards and awaited his master's orders. Bellatrix smirked and turned around "that's a good dog". Voldemort smirked through this entire scene before gazing at the school he then spoke again "how many giants do we have?" Bellatrix was quick to reply "eight of them my Lord, we also have all the Dementors patrolling the Forbidden Forest and in the space around the castle ready to swoop in, in the unlikely event that they get the upper hand, we are also working on getting the Acromantula fighting for us".

Voldemort took a few steps forwards up onto a huge rock and turned to his followers "THEIR TIME IS UP!" he called loudly, there were roars from the crowd "THEY DID NOT BRING ME POTTER, INSTEAD THEY DEFIED ME AND SO SEALED THEIR FATE!" He turned to the school and said "and as they know Lord Voldemort is a man of his word, so without further delay" he turned back to his followers "BEGGIIINNNN!"

There were loud yells as Voldemort turned back to the school and countless spells were sent into the air towards the castle "let us test their shield" Voldemort laughed, Bellatrix cackled manically and fired a huge blast of fire at the shield as spells rose up to strike it causing the castle to quake.

Inside the school panic began to rise, the castle shook and when they heard the spells colliding with the shield they all knew it wouldn't be long before the enemy broke through it and began to rip the place apart like a tornado.

"Severus, Bellatrix!" Voldemort called out "summon forth the greatest Dark Mark these fools will ever see make it so that when they die wherever they fall even in Hogsmeade the last thing they see is my Mark laughing at them".

The two raised their wands into the air and yelled (well in Bellatrix case screamed)

"_**MORSMORDRE!"**_

Their wands sent what looked like black and green smoke into the sky the sky erupted with thunder and lightning that spread for miles and miles, suddenly the moon went dark as the Dark Mark appeared but grew bigger and bigger and bigger still until it consumed the sky in its sinister form. Bellatrix cackled loudly and gloated in the sinister green light of the skull and serpent, Snape however looked at it his eyes shining with not joy but sorrow, he averted his gaze towards the castle and sorrow changed to pity.

...MEANWHILE...

Nat and Kade appeared in the Ministry and looked around; security was still really tight "you were saying?" Kade hissed down his ear "give me a break" Nat snapped back "I was only acting on a hunch".

"You seemed pretty certain to me" Kade shot back. They moved forwards and began to walk slowly down the semi crowded atrium to the Magic is Might statue "so what is the plan exactly?" Kade asked and Nat shrugged "get help, lots of it"

"Why is everyone still here?" Kade wondered aloud, Nat shrugged and said in a humorous tone "douche bag's probably got them working overtime" he paused in the middle of the atrium and added " I wonder if Voldemort's paying them overtime for staying this late".

Before he realised his mistake five Snatchers had appeared around them "you just had to say his name here of all places didn't you?" Kade said sarcastically, Nat shrugged "oh c'mon I thought they'd be at the school, still you have to admire their dedication to their job".

"Drop your wands" came the voice of the female Snatcher.

Nat eyed her darkly and replied with a cocky tone "if you look closely you old tramp we are not holding our wands".

Kade kicked Nat "ouch"

"Don't piss her off"

"Why you mouthy little SH-

Before she could finish this Nat's wand was out and she had been blown through the windows of one of the offices, there were gasps from all around and people stopped to observe the commotion with great interest. Nat twirled his wand in his fingers and said cockily with a giggle "now I'm holding my wand" he turned to walk away but was stopped when one of the other Snatchers slapped him across the face with such force he was flung to hard polished floor his mouth bleeding. The remaining four laughed at him as he wiped the blood away from his mouth a glared at them with that evil glare that made him look like he was looking into their souls.

"That" he gasped "was fucking, rude". Two grabbed hold of a struggling Kade and the other two kicked Nat in the side. He cringed over as the pain hit him hard, when they stopped Nat got up again not letting the pain get the better of him.

"What are you going to do?" one of them taunted "cry to your mommy".

"No" Nat replied then with a cocky smirk "but I'll fuck your daddy though", the Snatcher punched him again in the face leaving him with a black eye "you little prick!" The crowd screamed and jeered at the Snatchers yet did nothing to stop them.

"WANDS ONLY BASTARD!" Nat yelled and slashed his wand through the air sending a streak of red light at the men who had hit him and sent them flying across the atrium.

The other two let go of Kade and made to attack Nat again, Kade whipped out his wand and called quickly as the two men prepare a Killing Curse

"_**FLIPENDO DUO!" **_

Two balls of silver light that resembled shooting stars tinted with red shot at the two men and sent them flying so hard they fell over the edge of the atrium where the giant statue stood and vanished to a very messy end. The two other Snatchers had struggled up and were heading back to them wands raised as Kade helped Nat up. Nat raised his wand and aimed it at the statue and muttered

"_**Bombarda M-maxima"**_

He spat blood on the floor and a huge burst of light struck the statue causing it to explode and blow the two Snatchers back, the statue then collapsed and before either of them could move it had crushed them. Kade pulled him over to the fountain "can you move?" he asked, Nat nodded in response "j-just tell them wh-whats going on while...I...While I catch my breath...ouch Bastards". Kade turned to the crowd "We're here because there is battle about to take place at Hogwarts against the Dark Lord and we need help". The crowd cringed and cowered "are you all mad?" a young man they recognised as Percy Weasley demanded "you can't possibly beat him".

"Your mum and dad are there I suggest you go and make amends in case it's too late they might not all be there in the morning" Percy darted to the fireplaces rather clumsily and disappeared into emerald flames. Nat then leaned against Kade and spoke with new strength in his voice "the students are standing up for themselves and fighting back against Voldemort". There were gasps of fright like a song through the air Nat scoffed and shrugged this off "will you all stop doing that it's just a stupid name, of a stupid man with a fucked up nose and a bald head who is terrified to fuck of dying". The female Snatcher had recovered and made to attack Nat again but he repelled her with surprising reflexes and repelled her spell and sent her skidding into a fireplace screaming.

There was silence as he turned slowly and looked around at them through strong eyes. With help from Kade Nat climbed into the wreckage of the fountain and climbed on top of the statue ruin amplifying his voice magically "So what are you all going to do?" he enquired looking around at them "are you going to sit back while _**your**_ children fight against Snow White and lay down THEIR LIVES, WHILE YOU THEIR PARENTS SIT HERE AND CRINGE LIKE SCARED DOGS!"

Someone raised their hand "what?"

"What's Snow White got to do with it?" Nat blinked and looked at Kade and replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's a joke Voldemort is in serious need of a tan...and a nose". They all exchanged looks of confusion they remained silent "I came here to make a point, you know these people" he pointed to the squished Snatchers "are exactly that...people...The Snatchers, the Death Eaters, Voldemort...that's right I said his name again. They are just people, people who are devoted to killing and hurting other people just because they know they can because no one will fight back". There were shuffles from the crowd uncomfortable ones.

"So I ask you all this one thing...are you going to fight? Fight for your freedom because I can guarantee that for some of you it will be the very last time you ever see your child alive".

A woman stepped forwards looking skittish and asked mouth quivering "Is-is my Abby there?" she turned from Nat to Kade then back again "Abby Celestia".

Nat and Kade exchanged looks Abby was in most of Nat's classes and he got on with her very well she was a shy young girl always had been, Nat and Kade turned to her and replied in perfect unison "yep, she's there".

"She's in the grounds standing between the Snatchers and the stone circle" Nat said leaning in obviously meant as a torment to get her to move, the woman yelled with fright and darted to a fireplace yelling "I'll get more help and be right there" a few others followed her yelling the same thing. Nat felt a sense of accomplishment rise in him he looked at the others "and the rest of you?" No one moved, he was on the verge of a Bellatrix like tantrum when Kade spoke up sounding outraged "are you all for real" he snapped "these are your kids, laying down their lives and you're telling us that you won't come and help them".

A few more members of the crowd ran to the fireplaces quietly and muttered about getting more help or going directly to the school. The ones that remained couldn't meet Nat's scornful gaze "you are all despicable" Nat spat jumping down from the wreck and crumbling under the pain, Kade jumped down and helped him up and helped Nat back to the fireplace slowly heads began falling to the ground as he passed them he didn't look back he just said one thing "if you're not coming to protect your children then at least make yourselves useful and keep these Ministry Bashing Bastards away from the school". His cloak swished through the air as they vanished through the fireplace from which they had come from.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...

Neville, Ginny, and Seamus had arrived at the covered bridge in the clock tower courtyard. They just stared at the bridge silently staring when Dean and Luna came in "hello Ginny, Neville, Seamus" Luna said politely "hey Luna" they all replied like zombies "what are you all staring at?" she asked looking at the bridge too "you know it's always been there?" Ginny said. They nodded in unison "and now McGonagall wants us to blow it up kaboom" Neville explained not taking his eyes off the bridge.

"Then why aren't you doing that then?" Dean asked.

"Because we can't actually believe she gave us permission to do it" Seamus replied.

"You wait your whole School life and hope your teachers will let you do something like this and when they do it just feels strange" Ginny added. Behind them students and others who had come to help were being arranged into a battle position to aid them should taking out the bridge not work for long.

"Plus we're scared we'll fail the school" Neville said turning slowly to face Luna and continued "if we fail to blow this thing sky high then they'll enter the school before we can stop them". Luna thought for a moment and leaned in to Neville everyone's gaze averted to them and she kissed him, Neville looked shocked and gazed down at her smiling face "What was that for?" he asked a small smile on his mouth and she said in a dreamy voice "I figured I might as well do that since we'll probably both be dead by dawn".

Everyone was smiling and Neville went red then he smiled full on "I suddenly feel full of courage" he kissed her back "thank you Luna" he called as he ran up the bridge followed by Seamus and Ginny, they darted up to the door leading out to the stone circle "Seamus go from here" Neville said, he and Ginny looked around then sent Patronus animals into the darkness "tell us how far away they are" Ginny said and the two animals disappeared down the hill, they then walked back up the bridge Ginny continued up and Luna passed her on the way down "you'll be perfect together" Ginny smiled patting her on the shoulder, Luna smiled and continued up to Neville he reached out a hand to her and pulled her close to him and put an arm around her, they looked down to see Seamus swinging like a monkey planting tiny white crystals in the bridges connecters and support beams.

"So do you think the shield will hold Luna?" Neville asked not really knowing what to say, Luna shook her head and looked to the starry sky "not forever, he'll find a way in sooner or later...but I'm putting my wand on sooner".

There was an awkward silence in which they only looked at the starry sky Luna broke it by simply saying "if you're short of things to talk about in this dire hour it's alright Neville probably not the best time to start a relationship considering we are most likely going to die tonight so let's just enjoy this moment".

There were loud yells coming from across the bridge that drew closer and closer, all their eyes turned to the stone circle entrance, two silver animals flew past them and back to their casters they didn't need the Patronus animals to guess what was happening. A huge army of Snatchers were climbing the hill like vouchers to a carcass. Neville and Luna slowly walked to the entrance wands raised and ready to fight off the enemy. They walked out bravely to the middle of the stone circle and raised their wands, the crowd climbing towards them was made up completely of Snatchers they could tell by the way they were dressed. Seven of the men crossed the circles boundaries but with great flashes of light and loud yells of pain they disintegrated into nothingness. The heads of the Snatchers Scabior and Greyback approached the boundaries glaring at the two of them, Neville couldn't help but laugh he pointed at them laughing triumphantly and yelled "yeah...YOU AND WHO'S ARMY!"

"Neville I wouldn't provoke them they seem to be already pissed off that they can't get in as it is" Luna said in her usual dreamy tone her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Neville brushed this off and walked right up to the boundary "what can they do Luna?" he laughed then he pointed at a snarling Greyback whose eyes were wide with malice his dirty pointy teeth showing in his mouth when Neville said what he said next "Greyback's just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth" he laughed Greyback made to grab him but realized he couldn't so he turned on one of his companions and sank his teeth deep into his throat before throwing him into the shield his eyes locked on Neville no longer human "you better watch yourself boy" he snarled "because when I get in there you are dead". The Snatchers meanwhile began to prowl around the shield boundaries like caged animals.

"Thank your lucky stars the shield works Neville" came Ginny's scorning voice from behind him.

There was uproar from the back of the crowd that made them all jump; Lupin and Mr. Weasley were leading students in a battle to clear the Snatchers from the boundary of the Shield. Lights of all colours, jets and beams, and flashes and sparks struck the enemies hard, Shield Charms went up and spells were sent ricocheting in all directions lighting tree's on fire. Greyback locked onto Lupin hungrily and decided he would personally deal with him and slowly walked over to Lupin his wand ready, Lupin seen him and prepared for the fight. The Hogwarts defenders were doing extremely well despite their rather meagre numbers and had managed to breach the Snatcher crowd quite quickly, spells such as Confringo, Petrificus Totalus, and Impedimenta came from Gryffindor Tower and the Owlery tower standing on the edge of the cliff beyond the Shield and standing over the cave path to the Quidditch Pitch and even from here everyone could see a thick cloud of fiery smoke rising from it.

Heather and Darren had seen the Snatchers coming from the Headmaster tower and had decided while they were there they'd help fight off the Snatchers "you fire Confringo, and I'll fire lots of Bombarda into the crowd so we can take out more at once or at least disorientate them" Heather said aiming out of the window and firing her selected curse with such accuracy several Snatchers were thrown off the cliff to the base of the bridge. "Eat that bitches" she cheered, Darren then used his selected curse and saw several of them go flying into the air "you wanna see who can hit the most before that Shield gives out?" Darren asked, Heather cocked her eyebrows in thought before clapping her hands and replying a dark look appearing on her face "let's do it".

"Okay rules" he said. "Three spells each double points if we hit more than one" Heather said, he nodded his agreement "okay I'll pick first" he said and thought for a moment "okay I will use, Rictusempra, Obliviate, and Impedimenta" Heather nodded and replied "okay my turn I want to use Obscuro, you know to blindfold them, Morbilicorpus so I can throw 'em of the cliffs or into each other and finally a big one the Entrail-Expelling Curse to eject the intestines from the body" she sounded pleased with her selection and then with that the fun began.

Snatchers were tickled to crumbling point and knocking each other off guard by Rictusempra, lost their memories and forgot what they were doing there with Obliviate making them easy targets, and were struck by Impedimenta. They were blinded with blindfolds by Obscuro causing those unlucky enough to be near the edge of the cliff to fall to their deaths, they were thrown around like rag dolls being bashed into each other and thrown into trees and the stones of the circle by Morbilicorpus, and finally some fell to the ground in agony as their intestines erupted from their bodies. The duo were making their own running commentary as they fired their spells and were keeping count with a magical points counter they had conjured up so they couldn't cheat.


	5. Chapter 5 The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter-05-The Chamber of Secrets

Ron and Hermione entered Myrtles Bathroom, so far they hadn't seen her yet "so far so good" Hermione whispered as they approached the sinks that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. "Yeah, I'm surprised she hasn't come flying out of the toilet trying to drown us yet" Ron joked nervously looking around for any sign of the psychotic dead girls ghost.

No sign of her came to their relief.

Ron found the sink Harry had spoken parseltounge too in the second year to grant himself, Ron and Lockhart access to the death pit below the school. "How do we get in?" Hermione quizzed, Ron froze for a moment and replied "you know I have absolutely no bloody idea"

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron!" Hermione snapped

"Hey you're the brain not me, hence the reason you do my homework for me" he replied calmly with a smirk, she scoffed and began to circle the sinks thinking hard. She ran back to Ron though when she heard him making a strange strangled sound, thinking Myrtle had finally cracked worse than usual and decided to strangle people who wouldn't stay out of her bathroom. But when she came back round she saw Ron was fine but was leaning into the tap and seemed to be speaking to it in this strangled tone.

"What are you doing?" she quizzed almost laughing when he jolted up and replied "I'm talking to it" he replied

"You're what-

"Harry talks in his sleep allot so I'm trying to mimic what he does" Ron explained before returning to what he was doing, but another and outraged voice screamed from within a cubicle cut him off and made him jump "WILL YOU STOP THAT NASTY RACKET!" Myrtle blew the door open and flew right up to them attempting to smack Ron in the face who for some reason was flinching probably most likely from the cold sensation of a ghost when they pass through you "MYRTLE IS TRYING TO MOAN IN SILENCE!" she gave up hitting him and began screaming in their faces instead. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and carried on with what they were doing while Myrtle continued with her tantrum.

"GEETTT OOUUUTTTT!"

Heather and Darren finished firing their spells and decided it was time to return to the great hall; however they would later wish they had stayed to continue with their sport.

Greyback and Lupin were locked in ferocious combat, spells collided into one and other. Greyback sent the Killing Curse, and Lupin dodged that and returned fire with Expelliarmus. A student attempted to aid Lupin but Greyback gripped him by the throat and in one squeeze the werewolf crushed his neck and threw him at Lupin who fell to the ground crushed by the dead weight. As he tried to wiggle from beneath the student he saw to his horror Greyback was changing into his wolf form, the sounds of his bones snapping filled the air making the duellers around him cringe, he howled with laughter as his hideous face was engulfed in a thick mane of fur. Lupin pushed the dead body from him and jumped to his feet, he hadn't mastered how to change into a wolf at will that one time a month was enough to push him from the idea.

Soon Greyback stood over him towering nearly twice his normal size a thick hairy wolf capable of walking on two legs. Greyback and howled and charged at Lupin, who quickly yelled

"_**PROTEGO!" **_

His Shield Charm flared up just in time to knock Greyback back a few paces, Lupin then sent a stream of fire at the werewolf but other than char his fur a little this did nothing. Lupin turned towards the Owlery tower and ran towards it Greyback in full pursuit. He aimed his wand over his shoulder and called

"_**LEVICORPUS!" **_

Greyback was pulled howling angrily into the air by his leg as Lupin sprinted towards the Owlery. Lupin darted up the path turned quickly up towards the tower, turned one more time and darted to the steps. But then he saw there were students inside aiming at the circle and decided not to enter because when Greyback followed him there he wouldn't mind about killing a few extra's. Suddenly in a streak of black smoke Greyback appeared beside Lupin in his human form again and picked him up by his shirt "I can already taste your blood Lupin" he hissed with a grin showing all of his needle like teeth and releasing his horrible breath from his unwashed mouth. Lupin aimed his wand at Greyback's eye and gasped

"_**Incendio"**_

Blue flames flew from his wand tip and struck Greyback in the eye making him howl in pain and drop Lupin, he scrambled up and climbed onto the wall before grabbing onto a pipe that lead up to the tower. The Owlery tower was like a smaller version of the main tower of the castle Gryffindor tower, Lupin hugged the tower and clung to his wand tightly as he climbed around it to the next pipe. So far Greyback hadn't followed him, however he nearly fell from the tower when a huge chuck was blown out of the wall, Greyback was in apparition form and was flying around the tower firing spells to try and knock Lupin from the tower. Lupin grabbed hold of the pipe and waited for Greyback to come back around and fired the first nonverbal spell that popped into his head, Petrificus Totalus. Silver light shot from his wand but missed Greyback. Some of the students seemed to have noticed what was going on and began trying hit Greyback also thinking he was attacking them since they did not actually see Lupin. While the werewolf was distracted Lupin climbed around and onto the next tower which was hanging over the cliff edge meaning if he fell he was dead. He hugged the wall again and continued to climb higher when he reached the next pipe. Greyback seized his chance; no spell fired from the students could get him from this area so he returned to his original prey. He landed on the tower beside Lupin and pursued him round the tower attempting to grab Lupin's hand to pull him off every time he was close enough to do so.

Lupin reached the next pipe which led to the final tower, he began to climb when Greyback grabbed his foot "I bet the bloods just pumping" he snarled licking his lips trying to drag Lupin back to him. Lupin kicked Greyback in the face and disorientated him and knocked him off the tower, but to Lupin's disappointment the werewolf still had a wand so he simply apparated back up and continued his pursuit. Lupin aimed his wand down at Greyback when he reached the next tower and called out.

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

The jet of red light shot at Greyback who apparated again and Lupin continued up the tower and onto the roof, he was now over looking the whole Owlery he gulped as he looked down but with his wand in his mouth he climbed the roof until he reached the spire and looked around for Greyback. He didn't have to wait long Greyback's apparation trail appeared from behind him and Lupin raised his wand while holding onto the spire tightly before calling out just in time to repel one of Greyback's Crucio blasts zooming towards him like sparks of red lightning

**_"Flipendo"_**

Greyback growled angrily and with a howl landed on the spire below Lupin while firing an underarm jinx towards him. Lupin ducked down and fired a Defodio Curse and sliced a huge chunk from Greyback's arm, he howled angrily as Lupin began a bombardment of spells from Crucio, Stupefy, Bombarda, Defodio, and Defindo which eventually forced Greyback to apparate again when Protego wasn't coming up quick enough. Lupin then got a quick brainwave and decided he needed to lour Greyback to the third spire he lowered himself until he was sat on teh roof and let go of teh spire and slid down onto the next spire, upon landing he slipped and fell down to the last tower and grabbed the spire as quickly as he could before he could slide to his death. Greyback landed beside him and said with a toothy sneer

"_**Expelliarmus"**_

Before he could recover Lupin's wand went flying out of his hand and over the tower. His eyes met that of Greyback who slowly began to make his way towards him, Lupin thought fast and in a moment of madness he lunged at Greyback and wrapped his arms around his neck, the werewolf struggled against him angrily and in a moment of madness Lupin threw them both from the tower. Lupin didn't loosen his grip as they fell to the steps into the Owlery below. Greyback growled and snarled and struggled but as they fell he seized his chance and sank his teeth deep into Lupin who yelled in agony. Greyback snarled a dirty smile and sprayed blood in Lupin's face "worth the wait" he grinned, and Lupin could do nothing but watch in horror as Greyback apparated away laughing and the last thing Lupin saw before everything went dark forever was the Dark Mark spread menacingly across the sky and then...

Screams echoed from the tower as students looked at the steps at Lupin's crumpled form. He had landed on the wall and seemingly snapped, but was still in one piece. There were several cries and two of the adults quickly came out grabbed the body and dragged it back into the Owlery. One of them closed Lupin's eyes as they set him down on the floor and another conjured a sheet and covered him so none of the students saw him. Those that did were rocking on the floor crying and sobbing.

"I want to go home" a girl from the third year cried

"I don't want fight anymore" came the cries of a seventh year boy.

But some went back to their posts knowing that Lupin wasn't the only casualty they would be seeing tonight.

Ron had done it with that last try; the sinks slid away from each other and revealed the entrance to the Chamber. Myrtle began to scream her disapproval at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T LET IT OUT! DON'T LET IT OUUTTT!" then with a loud whale of a scream she dived into a toilet in an explosion of water. "Was she ever normal?" Ron quizzed, Hermione shrugged and replied coldly eyeing the cubicle "doubtful".

"Never thought I'd have to come back here again" Ron gulped.

They stared down at the dark pipe below "well" Hermione sighed "after you Ron".

Ron looked at her shocked and replied "wh- me first?"

"Yes Ron go, you, now" Hermione pressed.

Ron nodded and glanced back down again before saying again "sure you don't want to go ladies first?"

Hermione scoffed and pushed him while saying her signature phrase "oh for heaven's sake Ronald".

Ron fell down with a loud yell that slowly grew more and more faint, Hermione peered inside when Ron stooped yelling and called down nervously "Ron? Ron, are you okay?"

"Ron?" she gulped and nearly choked on her own breathe but then sighed her relief when Ron called back up "what do you think you bloody nutter you just shoved me down a bloody sewage pipe". Hermione laughed a little and then taking in a deep breath she jumped in and found herself being thrown around the pipes screaming as water from the school entered from all around her. She landed on the floor with a loud crunch, she got up with a groan slowly until she realised that the crunching noise was actually countless skeletons covering the floor, Hermione jumped up with a scream Ron was bent over laughing at her shock "it's not funny Ron" she snapped. "This is just plain disgusting" Hermione said turning her nose up at the sight in disgust. "C'mon me and Harry went this way last time" Ron said leading Hermione towards a huge open cavern, Ron placed his foot on the top step down into the cavern, but as his foot touched the top step it cracked and collapsed downwards, Ron yelled as he fell down the steps. This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh "are you okay Ron" she asked between fits of laughter as he struggled up from his feet "yeah" he sulked, "just a very old staircase...that's all". Hermione jumped down, got her leg caught and fell into Ron knocking him back to the floor "watch where you're going" he sighed and shoved her off him, "sorry, guess that's karma for you?" Hermione replied pulling herself up and helping Ron up too "so how far to the Chamber of Secrets then?" she asked, Ron gestured her to follow him "just over here" he said leading Hermione to a huge wall of rock and rubble crushing the ancient skin of a giant serpent. "I'm going to guess this is where Professor Lockhart went mad and tried to curse you and Harry?" Hermione said following Ron to a small gap in the wall that he had cleared for Ginny and Harry.

He tried to squeeze through but found he no longer fit through it "It's too small" he stated looking at Hermione who had pulled out her wand and was aiming it at the wreck

"_**Reducio"**_

She said simply, some of the rocks and rubble began to shrink, she repeated the process until there was a gap the size of a double door in the wall that they could pass through. Straight ahead they saw the circular door into the Chamber of Secrets, several serpents were on the door acting as a locking mechanism "I remember Harry saying you need to speak parseltounge to open the door here too" Ron said and once again began some very terrible impersonations of Harry's parseltounge.

Nat and Kade returned to Hogwarts and it wasn't long before others began to emerge from the fireplace and awaited instructions from Kingsley. There were allot of elderly people around which made Nat shiver, you see he had an irrational fear of old people (he believed they were after stealing his youth, one of many irrational beliefs he had). He was going to leave the hall when he got a sudden idea "will all the wise and whiskered old dolls and douches follow me, Tranny Granny that includes you" he added looking to his own grandmother. The castle suddenly quaked and they all looked outside the windows eyes wide with fright "not much time is left" Kade muttered as he saw small cracks appearing in the shield. Heather and Darren were on the stairs leading away from the headmaster's office when they came to a sudden halt when the castle gave a great quake "oh...shit" Heather muttered hopping on the steps "they're stuck". Darren nodded "yes Heather, oddly enough I had worked that out for myself".

"Well how do we get down?" she quizzed loudly shaking the gargoyle.

"I didn't build the thing I don't know" he shot back shoving her. He pulled out his wand and tapped the gargoyle a few times "wake up dude" he said loudly. Heather rolled her eyes "oh yeah like talking to it's gonna work" she shot sarcastically flicking her hair and placing her hands on her hips. "Well what do you suggest Blondie" he replied. She breathed in a loud gasp of horror "it might interest you to know I am no longer blonde...I have long black hair and I love it". The stairs quaked a little and began to move again "hey it worked" Darren smiled looking proud of himself.

"Actually dumbass you'll find that someone else s trying to get in" Heather shot back eyeing him darkly. Soon cold air hit them as the door came into view and there stood Fred and George

"Hi" said Fred

"Glad you could join us" George finished both were smirking triumphantly.

"Enjoy your time alone" They both said in unison. "OH SHUT UP!" Heather shot storming passed them. She stormed to the entrance and into the great hall it was becoming more and more full "what-is-going-on?" she quizzed looking around as a woman approached her "you should have seen it"

"Seen what?"

"That boy came into the Ministry and totally whipped the floor with five whole guards".

Heather raised an eyebrow and walked past her straight to the raised platform where she saw Nat giving instructions to the elderly witches and wizards. She approached Kade and asked curiously not quite believing what she was seeing "is he really addressing old people or is it just me?"

Kade eyed the scene and replied "there's a method in his madness, but I'm more than sure that method won't be healthy for those poor old coots" with that he walked up to the raised platform where Nat was addressing the elderly.

Nat pointed to a small group of elderly people and said encouragingly "I want all of you to go to the clock tower courtyard to help defend it" they jumped and gave a battle cry before running to the doors. Heather eyed him like he'd taken leave of his senses "Nat?"

"Yeah"

She approached him and whispered "these are old people"

"So?" Nat looked as though he didn't quite see the problem. "Well, the problem with that is you are petrified of old people"

Nat leaned in and replied brightly "that's the beauty of it Heath"

"Beauty of what?"

"My clever plan?"

"What plan?" she asked.

"Well you see because they are old they are determined to prove themselves that they still got the moves plus if they die it doesn't really matter they die with dignity and since they're practically spirits anyway there's no loss". Even Kade eyed him as he walked onto the scene to warn them of the shield but overheard the conversation "You liar, you said they came off their own back". Nat turned to him and replied "I didn't lie...much, I just rewrote the truth...a little" he put on an innocent look and left to walk through the hall, as he passed his granny he zapped her with a Rictusempra spell "no drinking Maggie we need you sober for once".

Heather and Kade eyed each other because they had just remembered is granny was a muggle. "Nat why is the granny you hate here?" Heather asked as he turned out of the hall and up to the marble staircase, Nat sped up as he headed to wherever it was he was heading as he did Harry Potter walked past him being led by Nearly Headless Nick. "HEY" She called after him as he continued up the stairs "GET BACK HERE I HAVEN'T FINNISHED NAGGING YOU YET!"

"What? I'm doing the youth of today a favour" he called back a big grin on his face.

"You really are bad do you know that" Kade said finally pulling up beside him. "I'm not really bad..." Nat replied not looking at him as they pushed past a flock of students he'd positioned here earlier "I am just morally challenged". The three of them laughed as they manoeuvred through the students to the top of the stairs, the castle quaked again they looked out one of the windows "things are getting bad out there" Heather said looking through the windows at the scene.

"Yeah" said Kade.

"This tender moment would seem allot more dramatic if we were looking out of the front windows" Nat said and the others nodded their agreement.

"The shields about to fall you know" Kade said.

The castle quaked again this time so hard dust began to fall from the ceiling they froze as it rained down on them, Nat looked at the others mouth wide with shock "that landed" he began breathing angrily "in my-Fucking hair" he spat. He stood there looking from Heather to Kade mouth wide open with astonished insult "I'm going to fucking kill him" Nat said turning to walk back down the stairs "hey where are you going!" Kade called after him "to give that baldy chrome dome son of bitch a piece of my mind" he called back. "OH, oh get him get him quick" Heather said her and Kade running after him "no, no you can't do that" Heather went on.

"Oh I beg to differ" Nat replied storming down the stairs hands raised warning of the tantrum, he even pushed two pupils down the stairs on his way down "Sorry" Heather and Kade said hopping over them. "Nat, you can't go and kill him" Kade called after him.

"Watch me" he shot back.

"Well what are you going to do?" Kade screamed after him "just walk out of the shield, through that huge crowd of Death Eaters to get to Voldemort and zap him for getting dust in your hair in the middle of a battle"

"Yep".

"They'll kill you before you reach him" Heather said as he turned down another staircase.

"NOT, if I kill them first" He called back; Heather looked at Kade in a panic both were exchanging a bickering solution "do something Heather" Kade said looking after Nat as he continued down the stairs.

"ME?" she cried looking shocked "what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know just stop him" Kade yelled and Heather screamed and in a state of panic Heather pulled out her wand out her wand.

"_**FLIPENDO!"**_

A ball of blue tinted white light flew from her wand and hit Nat in the back knocking him down the stairs and unconscious.

There was a moment of silence in which they stared in horror at what she'd done "I said stop him not kill him" Kade said loudly, the two stared in horror for another moment before Heather finally screamed and began to run around hysterically.

"Oh sweet Jesus you've killed him" Kade screamed again turning to Heather in a panic "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know" she screamed in a panic "I didn't mean too". The two looked around in horror "Okay we need to move the body" she said calmly Kade looked at her in shock "what?"

"Then during the battle we drag him out, make it look like a war casualty no one needs to know I did it". Kade's mouth was open with shock "You can't do that"

"Well I don't see you doing anything about it".

"Why should I do anything" he shot back looking around to make sure no one was listening "You're the one that killed him".

"It was either that or let him walk through the sea of psychopaths outside to go give freakin' lord mouldy-butt a freakin' bitch slap" she shot back "just grab an arm" she said swooping down to grab his arm, Nat stirred and with a scream she dropped him and he fell down the next set of stairs.

"Oh what do you know he's still alive" Kade said calmly.

The Chamber door opened up on Ron's sixth try "brilliant Ron" Hermione praised hugging him. Ron blushed and they entered the Chamber "wow" Ron said as they reached the ladder "I've never been this deep in here before" Ron said looking around in awe at the snake shaped pillars, and at the far end a huge marble head shaped like Salazar Slytherine, laying beside it was a huge Basilisk skeleton. "There it is, the Basilisk" Hermione said as they slowly crossed the Chambers slippery floor towards the beast's skeleton. As they approached it Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the cup of Helga Hufflepuff to meet its doom. As they drew closer and closer to their weapon that would help them destroy Voldemort the shield of Hufflepuff lit up bright green...

Voldemort could hear his precious Horcrux communicating with him, his soul warning him it was in danger. Voldemort's eyes lit up bright red like fire. Bellatrix yelled and screamed as she fired a huge ball of fire at the shield that grew bigger and bigger as it flew towards the castle "OPEN UP YOU MUCK!" she screamed and gave a loud cackle as she threw another. Voldemort closed his eyes; he could see them now, Ron and Hermione. He smiled a snake like smile "blood traitor and mudblood bitch" he muttered in parseltounge to Nagini hanging around his neck like a hideous scarf. He saw Ron pull a fang from the serpent's skull "shall we teach them what happens to insolence Nagini?" the snake nodded and hissed its reply. Voldemort gave a slight flick of his wand.

"You stab it Hermione" Ron said handing her the fang. Hermione hesitated "I don't think I can" she replied. Ron raised an eyebrow and replied "yes you can, just take the fang and stab it" he said sarcastically placing the fang in her hand the cup was on the floor. Hermione took it unsure and replied "well what if I miss it?"

"The cups on the floor how the hell could you miss it?" Ron replied. She sighed "okay...one...two...three..." she raised her hand and made to plunge the fang down into the cup when all of a sudden a voice began to reverberate off the walls around them, a cold evil laughter. "It's him" Ron said looking around.

"_**Well, Granger, Weasley I never expected the sidekicks to be down in the Chamber of my great grandfather with my Horcrux" **_came Voldemort's voice _**"I will give you both one chance, leave the Horcrux where it is and leave...or die". **_Hermione stood up and called back "your magic can't get into the castle while the shield is up, no matter what you say Voldemort, what offers you make, threats you make, we are destroying this Horcrux, and then we're coming after you". Voldemort let out a chilling laugh _**"very brave of you Granger, to challenge me, but if you'll think about it for a moment you would realise you are no longer in the boundaries of the shield I can get you miss Granger now I ask again one more time, leave this place and live a little longer?"**_

Hermione shook her head and made to stab the cup again, there was a loud yell and a hiss. The Basilisk skeleton rumbled and began to move, it rose up slowly its eyes lit up bright red and Voldemort's laughter echoed all around them _**"POOR CHOICE GRANGER!" **_

The Basilisk reared up and lunged at them, Ron and Hermione dived out of the way dropping the fang but grabbing the cup "RUN!" she screamed at Ron and the two darted back up the Chamber as fast as they could _**"no, no, no" **_Voldemort laughed the path before them exploded in a place throwing them to the floor and sending the cup flying through the air back towards the Basilisk skeleton "RON WE NEED TO GET THE CUP!" Hermione screamed scurrying after it. Ron pulled her back "what are you doing" she said trying to pull her arm free and Ron whispered in here ear "Harry said the first time Fawkes blinded that thing then he loured it away, you're the best with spells hit it in the eyes and I'll do the rest while you destroy the cup". Hermione nodded she turned back to the Basilisk that was nearly on top of them, it smelt horrible. Hermione raised her wand and aimed for its eye and just as it lunged at them again she called.

"_**CONFRINGO!"**_

The blue flame like magic sailed through the air and struck it right in its left eye, the Basilisk reared back angrily, and despite the fact that it had no blood in its eyes red blood spewed from them, Hermione crept passed him and Ron called out loudly "OI, YOU BIG UGLY SKINLESS FREAK!" The Basilisk locked on him and Ron ran to the side into the water and into a pipe. Hermione ran for the cup and grabbed it, she ran over to the side of the pool of water in front of the statue to grab the fang. But a scream from Ron startled her and caused her to slip and fall flat on her back and drop the cup again, the cup went spinning into the fang and knocked it into the pool to Hermione's horror. Voldemort's evil laughter continued to fill the air.

Meanwhile back in the school.

Harry had just left the Grey Lady who had told him where the Diadem is when he felt a sharp pain in is scar that caused him so much pain he passed out, and temporarily caught a glimpse of Ron being chased by something and leaving a dark tunnel into a large opening he recognised. "NO!" he cried when he saw the scene, then he saw Voldemort's face laughing at him then his voice echoed in his ear _**"you did this Harry Potter, you killed your friends".**_

Harry got to his feet and darted back the way he'd come and to find the quickest way to Myrtles bathroom to get to the Chamber to save his friends.

Hermione grabbed the cup again, she and Ron backed up away from the Basilisk. Hermione had a brainwave; the Basilisk reared up and opened its mouth to strike. She stepped forwards right into its path against the resistance of Ron. The Basilisk lunged and then she seized her chance she threw the cup right into its jaws, upon instinct of the Basilisk striking the floor when she dived away it clamped its jaws shut on the Horcrux. There was a great flash of green light, followed by a loud yell of pain, the yell of Voldemort.

Voldemort threw his head back in pain and yelled to the skies, causing everyone around him to stop their attacks and look in wonder. He panted as he felt a sharp burning pain sear through his body.

Harry felt the same thing; he fell to the floor and nearly slipped down the stairs he was travelling down towards the bathroom near the transfiguration courtyard. He felt a slight sense of peace rise in him also he knew what this meant, Ron and Hermione had succeeded, and Ron and Hermione even more importantly were both alive.

The Basilisk exploded with the Horcrux and fell backwards into the water, but before Ron or Hermione could celebrate there was another problem the piece of Voldemort's corrupt soul had the same blood lust as the monster himself and corrupted the water to life. A huge monstrous watery form rose from the water in the form of Voldemort's face it gave an angry yell and began to chase after Rona and Hermione, who without a word ran as fast as they could back towards the Chamber door. They ran as fast as they could the wall of water roaring behind them all the way, and though their legs and poundings hearts begged them to stop and slow down their will to live was far stronger.

They reached the ladder and climbed as fast as they could, not exchanging words, or looking back. They reached the door and closed it behind them, but the water was still coming and threatened to rip the door from its hinges. "Quick Ron" she said as they squeezed through the rock wall again "well I'm hardy going to slow down am I Hermione" he called back as they darted to the door crumbling steps and jumped up them into the area back to the slide "how are we getting back up?" Ron called as he skidded to halt at the pipe entrance Hermione pulled out her wand and called out

"_**ASCENDO!"**_

They were lifted into the air pulled back up the chute just in time as the water crashed through the wall and collapsed the cavern, but it still continued to chase them. After a few moments they saw the light of the bathroom "we're nearly there" Hermione called.

"So is he" Ron moaned.

The water crashed up behind them, it wasn't long before they felt the floor of the bathroom, the water burst up between the sinks like a huge monstrous fountain" Moaning Myrtle screamed behind them from the toilets "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed aiming her wand at the water

"_**BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"**_

The water exploded with a loud monstrous yell and soaked Ron and Hermione, they stood there shocked for a moment before turning slowly to each other and the burst out in fits of laughing before Hermione grabbed Ron and kissed him, at that moment the doors burst open and Harry entered beaming "you did it...whoa...sorry to interrupt but is this really the time for that?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Shield Falls Bridge Burns

Chapter-06-The Shield Falls the Bridge Burns

Darren was patching up a gash on Nat's head from the fall. "Once again I apologise for saving your life" Heather said with a huge smile on her face. "So you tried to save my life by killing me?" Nat quizzed sarcastically.

Heather thought for a moment "yeah, pretty much" she replied unremorsefully. Kade came back on the scene with a glass of water, for no real reason most likely just to avoid Nat and Heather giving each other daggers and passing snarky remarks to each other such as 'Straight Christmas Tree' and 'Bella Swan'.

"Can you focus?" he asked handing Nat the water "I hit my head; I didn't go into a shop full of cats" Nat shot back. "I mean, do you feel light headed because your no good to us if you can't duel" Kade pressed, Nat sighed "pass me my wand and I'll try" Kade pulled out Nat's wand unsure "if I give you this you won't try and curse Heather again will you?"

"I'm making no promises" Nat replied.

Kade thought and looked at Heather who nodded her approval "it's as good as we're getting" she simply said. Kade handed Nat his wand and helped him to his feet, Nat raised his wand and aimed at the practice dummies set up by the teachers to help students practice new spells and defence techniques for when the Death Eaters broke in.

"_**Stupefy" **_

He said and shot a red jet of light at the dummy which fell backwards. "Good" Kade said then he looked to a locked chest "Try the Boggart Dementor". Nat eyed him darkly "don't tell me what to do and who do you think you are?"

Kade rolled his eyes as Nat went off on a short rant "Lord Voldemort Version 2 edition with nose and hair included". Kade nearly laughed but scowled instead before hissing back "Just do your thing" and with those words he opened the chest. "Okay, okay, Jesus Christ chill your bloody bean will ya'" the Dementor disguised Bogart emerged from the chest Nat raised his wand thinking of his happiest thought or memory, the happiest one right now being the thought of hexing Heather for pushing him down the stairs he squealed with joy and clapped his hands.

"_**Expecto Patronum" **_

He said with such boredom than when the thought had first occurred to him, his guardian animal erupted from the wand and forced the creature back into the chest with the same strength it always had, some had stopped to watch and clap as the beast returned to the chest "oh for Heavens sake" Kade snapped

"What?" Asked Darren and Heather in perfect unison

"There's a crowd he's going to start showing off" Kade replied impatiently.

Nat may have once been shy but now with his new attitude he loved being at centre stage and so did what Kade feared and began showing off now that he had an audience (it was like an illness he couldn't resist doing it). His animal vanished and he pointed his wand again and called out happily.

"_**Riddikulus" **_

The Dementor-Bogart screeched and swirled into the form of Voldemort with an actual nose and ginger hair (Nat actually screamed when he saw the ginger hair he fears them…another of his strange and pointless fears). He quickly repeated the spell and Voldemort's hair vanished and reformed into a Mohican. Everyone burst out laughing as he said in a really squeaky voice "why do you live…give me Harry Potter or I'll have a tantrum and write in my Diary".

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT BEFOR EHE REALLY SHOWS HIS FACE!" Kade snapped making Nat jump, and turn to him eyeing him darkly before he replied "buzz kill". He flicked his wand again and Voldemort vanished back into the chest. Nat was thinking tapping his cheek as Kade and Heather walked up beside him he muttered "do you think that would work on him in real life?"

"No probably not" Heather replied "but it's a thought for his followers the Mudblood Racists".

Nat turned towards the entrance courtyard froze and turned back and fired a Stinging Jinx from his wand at Heather who screamed and ducked it "if you ever, try to kill me again I will build a stake in the front and bring back the Bloody Witch Trials". There was a moment's pause before Nat broke the silence "so who is going where, I'm staying to fight in the courtyard and the viaduct what about all of you?"

They all exchanged looks; they hadn't actually thought about it and this really was a great decision because depending on where they went they may never see one and other alive again a dark silence fell over them there had never been a silence between them this eerie in the time they'd known each other. Heather finally spoke "well I want to be on the frontline so I'll be defending the courtyard too, especially if he brings the giants to the gates". Darren shrugged "I'm going to help at the clock tower courtyard". They all turned to Kade who replied "I don't know…I'll probably go and help Anubis in the quad".

There was another thick silence before they exchanged a look and Nat spoke up "well in that case" he said with a smile "in the words of Paige Matthews from Charmed even though season 7 hasn't even been thought of yet 'it has been an honour serving with you all over this time' I hope we all make it through but just in case I'll see you all in the afterlife". Darren hugged Heather and turned back up the marble staircase to the portrait shortcut to the clock tower. Heather looked unnerved to see him leave, but she followed Nat and Kade into the cold night, Kade departed into the cloister without a word.

Nat and Heather walked over the courtyard feeling a sense of foreboding as they approached the viaduct where McGonagall was waiting with about six other students, time seemed to both speed up and slow around them at the same time as cracks appeared in the shield, the school quaked, light flashed, and flames licked up the dome. Finally they passed the checkpoint towers and heard McGonagall talking to the students "…remember aim for their eyes use Confringo and Impedimenta on the giants and use whatever harmful spell comes to mind against the Death Eaters, Flitwick is a little further up the viaduct so the giants shouldn't get too close, there are several students and Order members in the checkpoint towers and the cloister ready to fire a Patronus Charm if necessary be afraid all of you if you must but be brave too now go". Nat and Heather exchanged a look and Heather said in unison with evil grins "let's go kick some ass" and they followed the other students into battle.

Kade exited the cloister onto the area to the quad and saw several students and statues preparing for battle, he saw Anubis giving orders to the students that were helping her "Fred and George have set up their fireworks as back up for us so ignite them if needed to disorientate or hurt them if they get too close" he heard her say. She saw him and sent them on their way before she walked over to him smiling "in your element here aren't you" he laughed when she replied "you know it".

"Need an extra wand?" he asked.

She mocked a thought and replied "I could probably squeeze you in on the battlements to aid in repelling possible sky attacks".

Kade nodded "works for me" he then looked back to the battlements his smile faded to a face of concern as he saw faintly several people following McGonagall onto the bridge "something wrong dreamer?" she asked following his gaze "Nat and Heather have gone on to the front line to defend from possible giant attacks I feel guilty I'm not with them".

Anubis felt a sudden fall in her stomach pit and replied in an attempt to try and sound brave and positive "they'll be fine its Nat and Heather two of the best spell slingers we know".

Kade smiled gingerly and replied "yeah, they're combinations are lethal…plus they got all that telepathy thing going on in their brains so that's a good thing really I suppose". They both continued to stare until Cho Chang appeared from behind them and said "They're about to break in Anubis, I've just flew around to check the situation and the shield is ready to go down any minute and the battle at the stone circle is getting worse".

"Okay, thanks Cho" she replied and she pulled Kade by the shoulders and lead him to the cloister gate.

Darren entered the clock tower and walked directly towards the doors to the cloister making sure to walk around the giant pendulum. He was alone now and felt slightly abandoned as none of his friends were with him as he walked probably to his doom. There were several people in the clock tower ground floor some on the steps to the higher floors, flashes of light told him spells were being fired towards the stone circle from above. He walked out into the courtyard he heard yells coming from the covered bridge it sounded like Neville, Ginny, Dean and Luna. He walked passed the fountain and towards the bridge, they were calling down to Seamus "ARE YOU READY YET!" Neville called down to Seamus who Darren presumed was either below the bridge or on the bridge support beams. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were at the other end of the bridge firing spells into the stone circle where presumably the fight between the Snatchers was still happening. Without even a moments hesitation he darted up to help. "Luna how's the situation?" He asked quickly she turned and replied with a dreamy smile "its going fairly well so far, I saw Lupin lour that awful Greyback Bitch away from the area, the Owlery crew have been helping and someone killed Snatchers from the headmaster's tower but the help stopped and they started to overwhelm us a little, I fear the worst for Lupin because Greyback came back looking rather smug" her smile had faded as she continued with what she'd said "I think something bad happened to Lupin because he hasn't returned yet". Darren felt a dark churn in his stomach when Luna had said this "that was us in the tower, Heather and me I mean" he replied "if Lupin's dead I swear I'll throw myself off this bridge myself". Luna eyed him and replied "why on earth would you do that, it sounds awfully painful" as she said this she threw an underarm throw with her wand and threw a white jet into the battle and stunned an unsuspecting Snatcher.

"I'm going out to help the others outside" Darren said when he saw Kingsley get blown into one of the stones of the circle. Darren walked into the fray and without hesitating he took one look around at the battle and pointed his wand at the torch burning on the entrance of the bridge and with a throw like motion the flames flew through the air and hit a Snatcher before fanning out and hitting several more of them creating a web of fire connected by burning Snatchers.

Meanwhile…

Voldemort felt a sense of rage and desperation of which he'd never felt before.

He began gasping just as Bellatrix and Snape threw a final fireball each at the shield, he raised his arms and snapped with his wand to his neck "CEACE FIRE!" all wands were lowered and all eyes found Voldemort he slowly raised his arm the elder wand sparking in his hand violently and with a loud yell he fired a huge silver sparking beam of magic at the shield, upon striking it the beam electrocuted the shield and red fiery cracks began to appear within it.

The Snatchers and Hogwarts students stopped and looked up, smiles and panic etched in their faces, the teachers looked really panicked even McGonagall looked slightly nervous some students began to whine and were comforted by friends. Cinders and fiery fabric like magic fell to the school like fireballs.

Voldemort felt the wand heat up in his hands, felt it resisting him "but how" he muttered in shock but then he felt a sharp pain shoot up his wand arm as smoke began to erupt from the wand as cracks began to climb the length of it from the sheer force of the power he was using.

Finally he could bare the pain no longer and was forced to retract his arm.

He nearly collapsed due to the pain but he was held up by Bellatrix when he got his bearings he threw her over and spat "I do not require your assistance just concentrate on ripping that school apart".

He once again raised his wand to his neck and called out _**"TIME IS UP HARRY POTTER!" **_There were cheers from his followers _**"Now you've sealed the fate of this school…and your friends PREPARE TO DIE!" **_

The sound of panic filled the school as this message was carried around them.

THE CLOCK TOWER BATTLE…

The students by the bridge froze as did the Snatchers, a flake of the burning shield fell slowly towards Scabior, he caught it on his wand, before turning to look at Neville's now scared face. He grabbed a follower and threw him into where the shield once was, the man yelled with fright but nothing happened to the horror of the students. Scabior then placed one foot over the boundary where the shield had been and stepped into the stone circle. Greyback joined him grinning at Neville who gulped in discomfort "oh…shit" Ginny said her eyes wide in horror.

"Snatch em'" Scabior commanded.

There was a loud yell from the crowd as the Snatchers made to charge the school Neville, Darren, Ginny, Luna, and Dean yelled and darted back up the bridge while the defenders beyond the bridge tried to stun the Snatchers before they could storm the bridge. "SEAMUS IS IT READY YET!" Neville yelled in panic, he heard Seamus call back up "I forgot to set the last charge without it the bridge won't blow". Darren ran ahead "Neville I'm a good shot you try and keep this lot at bay and I'll try and set of the charges" he called back. Neville stopped and turned and began firing any spell that came to his mind, Luna, Ginny, and Dean soon joined in. Snatchers tried to squeeze passed them but failed.

The snipers from the Owlery took aim and began to send spells at the bridge to help their friends. Greyback eyed the scene and with a devious hungry smile he turned to a group of nasty looking Snatchers "c'mon, I'm hungry" he grinned a group of about ten Snatchers shot up towards the tower, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley apparated after them followed by several older students who had passed their apparition tests white smoke flew after the black smoke. As they drew closer they saw bursts of green and red light begin to collide with one and other as the Snatchers circled the tower firing spells that came to mind. "ARTHUR GREYBACK IS AT THE DOOR TAKE HIM OUT!" Came Kingsley's voice. Arthur broke off from the group and flew towards Greyback who was banging the door angrily. Kingsley led his small group after the Snatchers and began to sling more spells towards them.

"COME ON OUT KIDDIES!" Greyback snarled as he banged on the door. A brave girl stepped up to the window and fired a spell at Greyback who performed a back flip and landed on the wall with a grin "naughty, naught you little bitch" he smiled and threw an over arm spell at her. Arthur fired a spell at him and made him temporarily lose his footing

"_**EXPULSO!" **_

The girl called and fired numerous balls of light like a machine gun from her wand tip to throw Greyback off balance, Arthur flew passed him again and called out

"_**CONFRINGO!" **_

The wall exploded and Greyback fell with yell from the wall with chunks following him. He apparated though before he could strike the floor but not quick enough to prevent a fall down the steps to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch (as seen in Half-Blood Prince the game). He dropped his wand on the fall down and attempted to get to his feet, Arthur landed beside him scooped up his wand and aimed both wands at the werewolf and said

"_**Glacius Tria" **_

Three jets of ice erupted from each wand and froze Greyback solid. Arthur then apparated upwards again, as he did there was an explosion from the Quidditch pitch and one of the towers collapsed in a burning heap and landed into the stands allowing Death Eaters to enter it. Oliver and his Quidditch bashers were giving it their best but were being backed up to the point that they would soon have to repeat. He turned his wand on several Death Eaters attempting to burn another tower "DON'T TOUCH MY QUIDDITCH PITCH!" as he said this he sent Locomotor Mortis leg locker spell at the Death Eaters tripping them over and causing them to fall into burning debris they yelled in agony and pain as they struggled to get up.

The battle over the bridge was becoming more violent as more and more people began to file into the bridge in order to gain control. Darren reached the cloister and aimed his wand for the charges while Seamus darted back towards the castle while avoiding the attacks of Death Eaters and Snatchers now apparating into the area to stop him getting back to the school. Darren commanded some of the others around him to help him help Seamus (most of which were the elderly people Nat had sent here) and they aimed their wands and began firing spells at them to help Seamus, some of the enemies from the other side saw what he was doing and were attempting to stop them they put their wands together and conjured a huge ball of fire and launched it towards the cloister where he was upon seeing it he pointed his wand up and yelled

"_**ARESTO MOMENTUM!" **_

A wave of magic flew from his wand and the fireball began to slow down, giving him and the others a chance to escape the area before with an explosion that shook the area it hit the cloister sending rock and rubble and debris all over the place. Darren looked up took aim quickly for the bridge concentrating hard while the fires now coating the cloister ruins he took his chance with the cover of smoke to find the charge, he spotted it after a few looks and then called out

"_**LACARNUM INFLAMARAE!"**_

He shot a ball of fire from his wand the fireball sailed threw the air and struck the charge. It lit up with orange light which spread up like vines around the bridge to connect each charge and with a huge fiery explosion which jilted everyone the bridge began to quake and catch fire. There was a moment's pause "RUNNNN!" Neville yelled and there was uproar as students Snatchers and Death Eaters began to charge towards the school, the students looked back and began to shoot spells at the enemy to push them back as the bridge began to collapse in the explosions taking half the Death Eaters and Snatchers with it. Several Death Eaters began apparating passed them firing spells into the bridge to try and take out students as the bridge collapsed to the ground below, students repelled the attacks as best they could some had been hit and were lost to the collapsing of the bridge, Luna, Ginny, and Dean had reached the other side. Scabior pursued Neville calling after him "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Neville quick turned and fired a leg-lock jinx at the Snatcher but he dodged it. Huge fireballs flew passed the bridge and struck the courtyard and tower hard creating huge walls of fire. Spells were being returned by the protectors of the school knocking Death Eaters from the air, the students still on the stone circle continued to try and take out the enemies who hadn't made it too the bridge before it started to blow.

Scabior continued trying to knock Neville from his feet "if I'm going out I'm taking you with me you little shit" he said. There was another explosion that caused the bridge to shake and flames to spread through the bridge. Ginny, Luna, and Dean took aim just as Seamus came back on the scene "we've got to help Neville" Luna said taking aim and firing a Body-Bind Curse at Scabior who raised his wand to avoid it, lost his footing just as the bridge exploded again taking him with it, Neville gave a great leap and just before he fell to his death he was caught by Ginny and Luna who quickly pulled him back up "that went well" he said smiling. The school shook again and Ginny looked in the direction of the entrance courtyard even from here and with ten great hall in the way she could see the fire from the battle "we need to get to the viaduct before it's overwhelmed" she said in a panic hearing the screams and seeing the fires. Darren turned his gaze to the hall and a thought ran through his head…two of his best friends were on the front lines there. Neville looked over the cloister and saw Death Eaters storming the gate from the boathouse to the quad but explosions and fireworks told them no help was required there yet. "Looks like the central quad is under control" Seamus said, he looked over at the stone circle and saw the enemies at the other side of the bridge preparing for another attack, well those that weren't fighting students. "Me and Dean will hold the fort here, you lot go and kick ass on the Viaduct" Seamus said and pressed the others to go, Neville nodded and led his small group towards the shortcut to the viaduct Darren decided to follow now that the clock tower was semi secured against any really devastating attacks for the time being.

THE VIADUCT AND COURTYARD BATTLE…

The Death Eaters had wasted no time at all in invading the courtyard. They ran at the viaduct yelling war cries, some began apparating passed the viaduct and blasted the statues. Nat and Heather aimed over the side and began firing violently at the apparating Death Eaters and used the statues for cover to avoid their spells. The torches flared up and flew after the Death Eaters in the forms of magnificently monstrous beasts and took out the Death Eaters apparating passed the viaduct. "Nice job Heather" Nat praised aiming and firing a powerful Reductor Curse over the viaduct and striking several Death Eaters as they attempted to storm the viaduct by foot. The statues began punching and swinging weapons at the enemy.

So far things were staying in their favour.

They heard in the distance a loud roar and Nat craned his neck to look over the statues "the giants are a way off yet" he said. He saw Flitwick fighting off several Death Eaters at once for his small size he was doing away with them quickly and with ease. McGonagall fired an over arm Impedimenta Curse over the statues and at the giant still a way off but hit it hard. The other students brave enough to come onto the viaduct continued to blast Death Eaters from the sky.

Heather saw in the distance far below the familiar freeze of Dementors "I got this" she said and aimed her wand

"_**Expecto Patronum" **_

Her Patronus animal (also a wolf) flew towards the water and bounced off the lakes waters and began chasing off the Dementors. "Nice shot Heath" Nat praised "sons of bitches aren't getting passed me without a fight" she said twirling her wand in her hands. The battle raged on one by one statues began to crumble, and Flitwick was being forced back towards them. Two giants had reached the bridge "wow this turned pretty fast didn't?" Nat said looking at Heather who nodded "yeah, it's not as violent as I thought it'd be"

"Probably just build up"

. All eyes turned to the space between the giants just beyond the viaduct a black streak landed between them and from its fiery depths emerged Severus Snape. "Severus" McGonagall snarled repulsively "surrender the boy Minerva" he demanded.

McGonagall threw a burst of flames at him and replied "piss off Severus; don't make empty threats if you have no intention of fighting".

While this exchange took place the students attempted to stop the Death Eaters as they continued to zoom over to the courtyard. There was that many of them that even the cursed torches weren't holding them back anymore, some were even manipulating the fires so that when they flew over the courtyard they had extra fire power. They even threw huge balls of fire at the courtyard cloister and towers causing students and teachers and Order members to retreat back towards the castle as the whole right side of cloisters and the checkpoint tower went up in fire.

Nat and Heather saw one fly right up to the outer quad walls where the catwalks and corridors were and blew a whole window from it while Death Eaters stormed the walls like cockroaches. Spells were being fired from the astronomy tower but that didn't last long soon they saw the flashes of light as Death Eaters landed there. Ravenclaw tower was soon under fire too.

"Then Minerva I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I am deeply sorry for this awful outcome" he said sounding less than sorry but more impressed and pleased by this. He snapped his fingers and the giants resumed their approach to the castle, Snape made to apparated again but this time McGonagall was ready for him "oh no you do not get away that easily this time you snake" she called and apparated after him. She chased him and forced him to land in the courtyard "so be it Minerva" Snape grinned getting back to his feet "if you wish to fight, then fight we shall".


End file.
